Slipping Into Darkness
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, though I wish I did. Maybe George will feel like sharing someday.

A/N2: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

* * *

**Slipping into Darkness**

Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to peer through the tall spires of Coruscant. It was these first rays that woke Padmé Amidala Skywalker from a peaceful rest. She smiled as she thought of the previous night. Anakin was finally home, finally back by her side, safe.

For these many months she had worried about him, fearful that her unborn child may never know his father. But all of that had changed yesterday when she saw him again, being welcomed back to the galactic capitol as a hero for slaying the Separatist leader, Count Dooku.

Padmé wished that Anakin did not have to leave again this morning, wished they could just forget that there was a war, but she knew it was impossible. Anakin needed to return to the Temple before his absence was noticed, and she needed to return to her duties as a Senator. Sighing, she turned to wake her husband, and froze.

Anakin still lay next to her, but he was not sleeping as she had thought. Instead, his eyes were wide-open, an expression of horror on his face. His mouth was frozen in a silent scream.

"Anakin!" Padmé cried. "Anakin!" She shook him roughly.

He didn't respond.

"Anakin, please wake up!" Padmé pleaded. "Please…"

Icy cold fear swept through her. Had he come home to her, only so she could lose him again? Tears filled her eyes, and her pleas became more desperate.

"Please, Ani…"

Still, nothing. A choked sob escaped her. With a trembling hand she reached towards his neck to feel for a pulse. Her eyes closed in relief. His pulse was strong, but his heartbeat so fast it nearly hummed. Padmé took a shaky breath. Anakin was alive, but for how much longer, she wasn't sure. He needed help.

Her mind raced. She could call Threepio and ask him to summon a medical team, but…

Padmé paused. Something, whether it was the bond she had with Anakin, or the same intuition she had relied on all throughout her political career, told her that whatever had happened to Anakin was not physical but of the Force. This, whatever it might be, was effecting his mind and spirit. A normal doctor would be of no help to him.

He needed another Jedi. The secret of their marriage might be discovered, but at this moment, Padmé could not have cared less. All that mattered was Anakin. Rushing to the closet where Anakin's robes hung, she searched for his comlink. She activated it immediately.

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé cried, not even waiting for the Jedi Master to respond. "Anakin needs help. Something's wrong!"

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed through the busy traffic lanes of Coruscant, paying little attention to the laws he would have normally observed. His entire focus was on reaching Anakin. He had never heard Padmé so worried. She had been through much for one so young, and she was no stranger to the horrors of war. Anything that could frighten Padmé so badly would have to be terrible indeed. Obi-Wan pushed his speeder even harder.

While he drove, he tried to reach his former Padawan through their bond. But, where Anakin's presence would normally have been, he could feel only a storm in the Force. Yet, Obi-Wan had not sensed that there was anything wrong with Anakin until Padmé's call had alerted him of the situation. What had happened to Anakin that his former Master had not sensed it? Worry stabbed at him. After all they had been through together, to lose Anakin now…

_No_, he forced those thoughts away. Anakin would be fine. He _had_ to be fine.

After pushing the speeder to its limit, and executing a turn he was sure would have made even Anakin proud, Padmé's apartment finally came into view. He landed his speeder on the balcony and rushed inside.

Padmé ran to meet him. Her face was streaked with tears.

"He's in the bedroom!" Padmé cried. Obi-Wan nodded, and followed her into the room.

Though Obi-Wan thought he'd known what to expect, even Padmé's description had not been enough to prepare him for the sight that greeted him. Anakin lay on the bed, his eyes open wide, a look of pain on his face. Moving to Anakin's side, Obi-Wan laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin!" he called. If Anakin had heard him, Obi-Wan saw no sign of it.

"Obi-Wan, please help him!" Padmé said desperately. Kneeling beside his former Padawan, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Physically, Anakin's body was under great stress, but Obi-Wan could sense no toxin or injury. His mind however…

The storm Obi-Wan had sensed earlier could now only be called a tempest, and Anakin seemed completely lost in it. He reached further into the Force.

_Anakin! _he called with all of his strength. _Anakin, can you hear me? Please answer!_

But to Obi-Wan it felt as if he were yelling into the wind, and just as before, no answer came. He tried again and again to enter Anakin's mind, but something immovable kept him at bay.

Finally surrendering, he rose to his feet. Padmé looked at him pleadingly.

"Padmé, this is beyond my skills. We need to take him to the Temple. The healers there can help him."

Padmé nodded quickly.

Obi-Wan scooped Anakin into his arms, grunting a little as he took his former Padawan's full weight, and carried him to the speeder. Padmé climbed into the passenger seat while Obi-Wan placed Anakin between them, and took the controls. Still unconscious, Anakin slumped in his seat, his head resting against Padmé's shoulder. Padmé turned to take his head in her hands, and began gently stroking his hair.

"Please, Ani," she whispered so softly that it was barely audible. "Please, be alright."

Silently, Obi-Wan agreed.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: This story is complete, and I will be updating it regularly. I hope that you enjoyed it.

*waves hand* You will review! *waves hand again* The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU.

Disclaimer: Belong to me, Star Wars does not.

A/N2: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

* * *

**Slipping into Darkness**

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan paced uneasily in the healer's ward at the Jedi Temple. While the room's design was meant to stimulate peace, Obi-Wan felt anything but. The healers had rushed Anakin into a critical care room immediately. They had been in there for hours, and still, no one had come to speak with him or Padmé.

The beautiful Senator sat near a window, staring blankly into the traffic lanes outside. Obi-Wan had tried to speak with her, but her worry seemed too great, and she had answered quietly that her thoughts were only of Anakin.

Looking at her now, Obi-Wan finally admitted to himself something he already knew. Anakin and Padmé loved each other, and that love went far beyond simple friendship. Anakin's eyes lit up every time Padmé's name was spoken. And the way she had held Anakin on the ride to the Temple, it seemed more the way a wife would care for her husband. Could that be what Obi-Wan had sensed from them of late? Could it be that they _were _married?

It had not escaped his notice that Anakin had been laying in Padmé's bed when he'd arrived at her apartment. And, though Padmé had tried to hide it under the folds of her robe, Obi-Wan knew she was with child. Was it possible that the child was Anakin's? It was _very possible, _Obi-Wan realized. Marriage was forbidden for Jedi, but then again, Anakin had never really cared much for following all the aspects of the Jedi Code…

Obi-Wan was pulled from his thoughts as a healer finally approached. The healer bowed respectfully, then spoke.

"Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala," the healer greeted as Padmé rushed to Obi-Wan's side. "We have done everything we can. But…"

"What is wrong with him?" Padmé interrupted.

"We are not sure, M'Lady. His body is under extreme stress, but we have been unable to pinpoint a physical cause."

At the healers words, Obi-Wan felt a knot tighten in his stomach. He feared the answer to the question he knew he had to ask, but pushing that emotion aside, Obi-Wan spoke again. "Is there any way to help him?"

"We believe he may be caught in a vision of some kind," the healer explained. "It is possible that when the vision ends, he will regain consciousness. But, a vision like this…a vision powerful enough to cause a catatonic state, is unprecedented, and we simply don't know what to expect. I promise we will continue to do all that we can, and monitor him closely, but I am afraid it is up to the Force now."

Obi-Wan felt a wave of fear come from Padmé. Through the Force, he tried to send her strength, despite the pain that he himself felt. She must have sensed his effort, for she offered him a small smile.

"Can we stay with him?" Padmé asked the healer.

"Yes, of course."

When the healer led them back to the room, it was clear that Anakin's condition was unchanged. He still lay motionless, staring into a void. At some point, the healers had dressed Anakin in his Jedi robes. Padmé walked to his side and grasped his hand. Obi-Wan moved to the other side of the bed.

"I will return to check on him in a few minutes. If you need anything, please let me know." Bowing once more, the healer left.

* * *

Obi-Wan had lost track of time. He was vaguely aware that the sun would soon be setting, but paid little attention. Over the course of the day, the healer had returned to check on Anakin, and various people had come to give their best. Representative Binks had sent assurances that he would take care of all official business in Padmé's place, and had wished that, "Ani get better muy quick."

News had come that Chancellor Palpatine would be there to visit Anakin as soon as his duties allowed. The Chancellor had always cared for Anakin, and though Obi-Wan didn't entirely trust the politician, he knew that Anakin would have wanted Palpatine by his side as well.

Mace Windu had also come to keep Obi-Wan apprised of Council business, reporting that Yoda had journeyed to Kashyyyk in an attempt to end the fighting there.

Through all of this, Padmé never moved. She sat staring into Anakin's eyes, almost as if she were trying to communicate with him by sheer will.

Finally, as the colors of a Coruscant sunset began to paint the sky, Obi-Wan knew he must say something. Padmé needed rest, and at the very least, something to eat.

"Padmé," he started, "It is late. Perhaps you should-"

"I'm staying," she answered immediately, already guessing what he had intended to say. She raised an eyebrow pointedly. "Besides, it does not seem as though _you_ are planning to leave, Obi-Wan."

Inwardly, Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile. It was never a good idea to argue with a politician, especially one as skilled as Padmé. However, Obi-Wan had not earned his nickname as "The Negotiator" for lack of diplomatic skills.

"True. But, as a Jedi, I can reduce my need for sleep with meditation. You, on the other hand, do not have that advantage. And remember," he added quietly, "It is no longer simply your own life you must think of now."

Padmé looked up at him, startled. He could see the many unspoken questions she wished to voice, but now was not the time.

"Please, Padmé," he said again, "Anakin would not want you to make yourself ill."

That last part, Obi-Wan knew, she could not deny the truth of. Reluctantly, Padmé released Anakin's hand, but just as she began to turn away, she froze, startled by something.

"Obi-Wan, look!" Padmé said, her voice quavering. "He… he's crying…"

Obi-Wan followed Padmé's gaze. Tears were falling down Anakin's cheeks and he had begun to tremble. Through the Force, Obi-Wan felt an intense surge of despair, stronger than anything he had ever felt before.

"Anakin?" Padmé asked desperately.

"No…no…" Anakin cried suddenly. At once, Obi-Wan felt a title wave of power through the Force. Anakin bolted up right in bed, and screamed, his cry filled with indescribable pain, sorrow, and regret.

"Noooooooooo!"

Around them, glass shattered and instruments crumpled. It seemed as though the very foundations of the Temple shook. Obi-Wan stumbled back, astounded by the power he felt from his former apprentice.

When the tremors stopped at last, Anakin was breathing hard, blinking dazedly.

"Anakin!" Padmé cried.

Tears tumbled down her cheeks as she rushed to embrace him. But rather than return the embrace, Anakin flinched away as if he had been struck.

"P-Padmé? But…but how? You were… I ki…"

Seeing the obvious anguish Anakin was in, Obi-Wan reached to him as well. But Obi-Wan's touch seemed nearly as painful to him as Padmé's had.

"Master!" he gasped, "I…I'm so sorry…"

Not wanting to upset him more, Obi-Wan moved back.

"Anakin," Padmé said, still clinging to him, "I am so glad you're back. What happened?"

For a long time Anakin remained silent. Finally, he spoke.

"I…I saw the future," he said simply. "My future."

* * *

Anakin felt only confusion as he lay in the healer's ward. Even after declaring that what he had seen was the future, he still found it hard to believe that it had not already taken place. What he had seen had been so real. He had experienced all of it. He had felt the weight of the saber in his hand as he led the clones to the Temple. He had felt the thrill of the Dark Side as he struck down his fellow Jedi. He had felt the pain of the fire crawling up his back…

Anakin shuddered involuntarily.

He looked around the room desperately trying to make sense of what he saw. Padmé and Obi-Wan stood by him, and he could feel their concern through the Force. But…how was that possible? He had lost them, _both of them_, and yet, here they were.

As his gaze traveled to the floor, he saw the shards of broken glass, and the destroyed medical equipment. _I did that, _Anakin realized, _when I woke up_. Taking a deep breath he tried calm his pounding heart. It had been a vision of the future. What he had seen had not yet taken place. But that thought was of little comfort to Anakin. The vision had been real to _him_.

"Master Skywalker?" Startled from his thoughts, Anakin looked up. A group of healers stood in the doorway. "We are relieved to find you conscious," the first healer was saying, but Anakin barely heard him. He could think of only one thing as he looked at the healer. _I killed you. I lead a squad of clones through that door. You died asking that I spare the lives of the patients…_

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. Forcing himself to look his Master in the eyes, Anakin only heard the echoes of his vision. "_You were the Chosen One! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them!" _Anakin turned away, trying to block out the memory, only to find himself looking into his wife's eyes. Again, the vision haunted him. _"Anakin you're breaking my heart!" _

Abruptly, Anakin stood up.

"I need to leave," he said. "I…I have to…"

Anakin paid no attention to the healers insisting that he stay, or Padmé's pleas to tell her what was wrong. He simply fled from the room. But he knew that no matter how far he ran, he could never run far enough. He had seen the darkness within himself, and had seen it destroy all those he cared for.

But still he ran.

Anakin fled through countless hallways, down passageways, and through the main corridor.

Finally, exhaustion forced him to stop running. He stood, trying to catch his breath, and block out the voices of the dead. He drew on the Force, asking it to give him strength, and for a moment it seemed to help.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a ball roll into the open. Reflexively, he went to pick it up, but stopped short as a youngling came into the hall to retrieve the toy he had lost just moments before. Anakin felt his heart tighten in pain. It was the boy from the Council chamber! _"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What should we do?" _In his mind, Anakin could hear the hum of his lightsaber as he activated it, and he once again saw the look of shock on the young child's face.

"Master Skywalker?" Anakin blinked. The child stood there, holding the runaway toy. "Master, are you alright?"

Anakin stumbled back, and ignoring his fatigue, sprinted back down the hall. By now, any thought of peace was hopeless. Everywhere he looked he saw only the massacre. There, he had killed a Padawan… And there, in the Room of A Thousand Fountains, he had slain the lightsaber instructor, Cin Drallig… In the next corridor, a female Master had died trying to save a youngling… The cries of those he had killed followed him, haunting his every step.

Somehow, Anakin found his way back to his quarters. He had no idea how long he had run through the Temple; to him, time had no meaning. There was only regret, pain, and the cries of those he had killed. The door to his quarters opened and Anakin stumbled inside, then fell to his knees.

Questions raced through his mind, and the answers to those questions frightened him more than anything else ever had. Was what he had experienced still the future? Would he still become the monster he had seen? Could he still destroy everything and everyone he had ever loved? If so, then the weight of knowing the future was too much. How could he go on knowing the depths of evil he was capable of? How could he ever look at Padmé knowing he was going to be the one to kill her? How could he look at Obi-Wan knowing that he would betray everything his Master had ever taught him?

Anakin cried until he felt there no more tears left to shed, and when the tears were gone he screamed. He felt as though his heart had shattered. Was this what it meant to be the Chosen One? Was this the balance he was supposed to bring?

As those bitter thoughts overwhelmed his mind, physical and mental exhaustion pulled him into the depths of a dreamless sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next post should be up on Monday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

*waves hand* You will review! *waves hand again* The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU.

Disclaimer: *waves hand at George Lucas* You will give Star Wars to me. It's now mine. *looks hopeful* Did it work? No. *sighs* Well, a girl can dream, right?

A/N2: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

* * *

**Slipping into Darkness**

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan sat in the dinning hall. He had finally convinced Padmé to come with him to get something to eat, but still she had not yet touched her food. Obi-Wan sighed. He knew that Padmé was very concerned for Anakin. He was as well, and his concern had only grown as he felt Anakin's torment through their bond. It was an agony of the spirit so great that he guessed even the youngest of the Jedi could sense it.

Everything in the Jedi Master desperately wished to run to his former Padawan's side, but he could not, for each time he considered it, the Force told him not to. Obi-Wan had learned long ago to listen when the Force spoke. So, though the thought of leaving Anakin to suffer alone filled him with guilt, he would wait. Anakin would approach him when he was ready.

That was how Obi-Wan had answered anyone who had come to the healer's ward, asking what had happened, and it had also been what he had told Padmé. To say the least, she had not responded well.

The Council, too, had come. Once Obi-Wan had explained the situation and his reasoning, they seemed to agreed that Anakin should be allowed some time to deal with his vision before they questioned him. The healers also felt that it was best.

Eventually, he, the Council, and the healers, had finally succeeded in persuading Padmé that Anakin should be left alone. Though, Padmé still refused to leave the Temple until she had seen him.

But, despite the Council's assurances that he had made the right decision, Obi-Wan could not help but worry for his former Padawan. Perceiving such pain not only left him wishing that he could take this suffering away from Anakin, but it left him with many troubling questions. What had Anakin seen in his vision? He had said it was of his future, but what future could torture Anakin so much that he could not even face those who cared for him most? However, no matter how much Obi-Wan wished to run to his former apprentice's side, the Force told him that Anakin needed to be alone.

He would do as the Force directed him. Besides, Obi-Wan thought, a touch of his humor returning, if he went to see Anakin now, after having worked so hard to stop Padmé from doing so…well, he was certain even a Jedi with the Force as his ally would not be able to face her wrath.

Looking up to face the young woman now, he knew she was exhausted. More than once, Obi-Wan had debated using a Force suggestion to compel her to sleep, but he doubted it would be successful. The young senator was so determined that he suspected not even Master Windu nor Master Yoda would have been able to change her mind.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan began.

Padmé looked up from her untouched meal. "Obi-Wan, if you are going to try to convince me to leave again…" She rose to her feet as she spoke, but was suddenly overcome by dizziness.

The Jedi Master moved to her side quickly, and then helped back into her chair. If he had not been there to catch her, Obi-Wan was certain she would have fallen.

"Padmé, you need to eat something. You cannot help Anakin now, but he will need your strength later. And," Obi-Wan said, lowering his voice, "Your child needs you to be strong as well."

Padmé locked eyes with him, and though she did not speak, he understood her question clearly.

"My only priority now is helping Anakin," Obi-Wan assured her. "That, and getting you to eat something before you collapse."

Padmé managed to smile at his last comment, and Obi-Wan knew she had understood the hidden meaning in his words. He would not say anything to the Council. It was not his place. Anakin would have to choose to tell them himself.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Padmé said softly, almost as if hearing his thoughts.

"You're welcome," Obi-Wan answered, but inwardly, he wondered if he were doing the right thing. The road that Padmé and Anakin had chosen would not be an easy one. Attachment was forbidden for a reason, and if Anakin allowed his passion to take priority over his duty…

Obi-Wan forced away his doubt. Anakin was one of the most dedicated Jedi Obi-Wan had ever known. While Anakin was very protective of those he loved, he had never failed to do what was right because of it. Besides, Padmé made Anakin happy, and happiness was not something Obi-Wan was ready to deny his former Padawan. He cared about him too much for that. _Perhaps Anakin isn't the only one who should be more mindful of attachments, _Obi-Wan thought ruefully, as he once again looked across at Padmé.

After coming so close to falling, Padmé seemed to finally agree that she would need more than simple determination. She ate a full meal, and then Obi-Wan offered her the use of his quarters so she could lie down. She did not offer any argument for once, and a few moments after she entered the room, Obi-Wan could sense that she was fast asleep.

Obi-Wan himself had had little time to rest, and was exhausted. But he knew that the pain he felt radiating from Anakin would not allow him to find peace enough for sleep. So instead, he sat down to meditate. He calmed his mind and focused on the Force, asking it for guidance. He hoped that the Force would give him a way to help Anakin, for he sensed his former Padawan would soon need him more than he ever had before.

* * *

Anakin awoke to find sunlight streaming into his room. He still felt a weariness so profound that he struggled to even lift his head. He still lay on the floor, his room untouched But something was different. He was not alone, he realized. He felt something, a presence he had not felt since…

"Qui-Gon?"

His voice was little more than a harsh whisper, but at his words a form shimmered into view. It was the same tall figure Anakin remembered so vividly. He appeared with the same long, brown hair and beard, both of which were graying slightly. He still wore the same well-kept Jedi robes, and his eyes still had the ability to make anyone he turned his gaze upon feel as though he could see right through them. This was especially unnerving now that Anakin could literally _see through _Qui-Gon.

The deceased Jedi Master smiled. "Hello, Anakin."

Anakin struggled to find the power of speech, wondering for a moment if the stress had been too much, and he had simply gone mad. But he could feel Qui-Gon's strong presence through the Force, and knew that what he was seeing was real. Suddenly, Anakin realized this was not the first time Qui-Gon had spoken to him: his had been the voice Anakin had heard calling to him in the Tusken camp. But consumed by rage, Anakin had refused to listen.

"Master how…how is this possible?" Anakin stammered.

"It is a long story, and one that you will understand in time. But for now, it is not important. What matters now is that you have been given a great gift, Anakin."

"You mean the vision?" Anakin asked, some of his earlier bitterness rising once again.

Qui-Gon's ghost nodded.

"How is _that_ a gift?" Anakin rose to his feet and began pacing the room, trying to force away the pain he felt rising again in his heart. "How is learning that my destiny is to destroy the Order, a gift?"

"Anakin," Qui-Gon answered patiently, "What you saw was the future, as it would have been, had you continued down the path you were following." Anakin's chest tightened again as Qui-Gon continued. "But now, you have been given a chance to change that future. You can stop the destruction of the Jedi Order, and you can defeat Sidious. You can even save Padmé."

At that Anakin stopped pacing, and stared into the Jedi Master's eyes.

"I understand how painful it was for you to see where your actions were leading, but you had to see what was going to happen before it was too late. Now that you have confronted the darkness within yourself, you can overcome it."

Qui-Gon's words seemed to calm the storm within him but the respite was brief. Could he save all that he loved… from himself? The small glimmer of hope the encouragement had ignited in Anakin was rapidly fading under the weight of his doubt. The pain of everything he had seen still lingered in his soul.

"But, Master, I am not sure that I can overcome it. What if I fail? What if I still become that monster?"

"The future is always in motion, Anakin. It is still possible that you will become Darth Vader." Anakin shivered as Qui-Gon spoke his Sith title. "But, now you have seen where that path will lead you."

Qui-Gon placed an incorporeal hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin felt an electrical charge run through him at the touch.

"I have always known that you were the Chosen One. But it was not your Force abilities that convinced me of this, it was the strength I saw in your spirit. You are a good man, Anakin Skywalker. But remember, with the potential for great good, comes the potential for great evil. You must always be mindful of this." Qui-Gon paused for a moment. "Anakin, I am confident that you will do what is right."

With that the apparition faded, leaving Anakin alone with his troubled thoughts.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: The next post should be up on Thursday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

*waves hand* You will review! *waves hand again* The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU.

Disclaimer: Star War isn't mine, but I refuse to give Anakin back.

A/N2: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

* * *

**Slipping into Darkness**

Chapter 4

As morning came to Coruscant, Obi-Wan rose to his feet and moved to the 'fresher. He took a shower and changed into clean robes, then went to the kitchen to cook the morning meal. Though such activities did give him some sense of purpose, he still felt a profound sense of helplessness. His meditation the previous night had left him feeling more rested, but it had not provided any answers as to how to help Anakin.

Obi-Wan could, even now, feel the waves of torment that emanated through the bond he shared with his former apprentice, and yet the Jedi Master did not fully understand what had caused them. This pain was even greater than that he had felt from Anakin after his mother had died, greater than anything he had ever sensed. What had happened to him? More than ever, Obi-Wan wished he could accept this agony upon himself, but he could not.

He sighed in resignation. That was a fact he had accepted long ago. If Anakin truly was the Chosen One, then Obi-Wan knew that he would face great challenges and trials in the future. And though he cared for Anakin like a son, he could not bare those burdens for him. He had done all he could to train Anakin, trying to prepare him for whatever lay ahead, but he could not take his place. Anakin's duty as the Chosen One was his alone.

Anakin had always acutely felt the weight of that responsibility, and one conversation in particular, stood out in Obi-Wan's mind. _"Why I am chosen?" _Anakin had asked, after one incredibly difficult mission. "_Why is it me? Can't I refuse it? Can't you let me refuse it? Can't you take it away? Take it from me. Please, Master."_

Obi-Wan had wished he could grant his Padawan's request, but he knew that he could not, just as he could not take away the pain Anakin felt now. But he could stand by Anakin's side. He could be there for him, as he had promised him that day.

Obi-Wan was drawn from his thoughts as he heard Padmé stir in the next room. He was careful to move silently so as not to disturb her.

Once Obi-Wan finished his part of the meal, he put aside what remained so that Padmé could have some when she woke. Then, he contacted Padmé's protocol droid C-3PO, and arranged for him to have clearance for the Temple. The Senator had been so concerned for Anakin that she had not even paused to change from her night clothes. Obi-Wan knew she would be far more comfortable when she was properly dressed.

When he was sure Padmé would be well cared for, Obi-Wan moved to leave. He had come to a decision. After a night of solitude, Anakin's pain still had not lessened. If Anakin could not accept this on his own, then perhaps knowing that his Master was standing with him would give him some comfort. Obi-Wan drew on the Force, and for once it did not call for him to stop. He would go to Anakin.

But, just as Obi-Wan turned to leave, his comm unit activated. Recognizing the Council's signal, Obi-Wan responded immediately.

"Master Kenobi, your presence is requested," Mace Windu said without preamble. "We have much to discuss."

"I am on my way, Master."

Obi-Wan sighed as he headed for the Council chamber. He had already missed a number of meetings with the Council as he had stood by Anakin's bed side. The Council had allowed him to do so, understanding that his worry for his former apprentice might cloud his judgment. But, now that Anakin was awake, it was his duty to attend. And in any case, Obi-Wan guessed that his former apprentice would be the focus of this particular Council session. As hard as it was to wait, he would have to go to Anakin afterwards. He only hoped that Anakin would be alright until then.

* * *

After making his way through the grand hall, Obi-Wan entered the chambers and took his seat. No matter how many times he sat in this room, Obi-Wan suspected he would always feel that same sense of amazement at being given such an honor. As a Padawan he had only dreamed of being on the Council, but now that dream had become reality.

He wondered briefly what Qui-Gon would think. After all, Qui-Gon and the Council had rarely agreed… _much like Anakin, _Obi-Wan considered. Perhaps that was why he and Anakin often quarreled over their orders. Anakin saw the orders as Qui-Gon had: as a guide. Unlike Qui-Gon however, Obi-Wan had always thought that the orders of Council should be followed as closely as possible. But before Obi-Wan could continue this train of thought, the Council was called into session.

At once, holograms appeared in the seats of the absent Council members, Yoda now included among them. The meeting began without formal greetings. It had become a common occurrence as the war left little time for such civilized courtesies.

Mace Windu spoke first. "We have many important matters at hand."

Yoda nodded. "Yes, and discuss first we must, what has happened to young Skywalker." All in the Council turned to face the aged Jedi. "Report his condition to me the healers did. Never a vision so powerful have I heard of." He turned to face Obi-Wan. "Know what he saw, do you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master. He left the healer's ward soon after the vision ended. He seemed…" Obi-Wan searched for the right words to describe what he witnessed, but realized words could never truly express the depth of the torment he had felt from Anakin. "He seemed to be in great pain, Master. I have never felt anything like this from him before. I sensed that he needed to be alone, and I hoped that he could come to terms with what he saw. But his pain has not lessened. I am not sure what could hurt him so much, Master."

Obi-Wan looked down, once again feeling the intensity of Anakin's torment, and his own guilt that he could do nothing to alleviate it.

To his surprise, Obi-Wan felt a wave of comfort through the Force. Looking up, he met Master Shaak Ti's eyes. She gave him a gentle smile. Shaak Ti was known for her grace as a fighter, but it was also common knowledge that both of the Padawans she had trained died shortly after they were knighted. Seeing another unable to help their former apprentice must have reminded her of her own experiences. Obi-Wan sent back his gratitude.

After a moment, Yoda spoke again. "Say anything before he left, did he?"

"He said that it had been a vision of his future."

"Hmmm…" Yoda's hologram leaned onto his walking stick. "Careful we must be when sensing the future. Dangerous it can be, especially now that clouded by darkness the Force is."

"I agree," Mace Windu said simply. "And we cannot trust young Skywalker's judgment. We must speak to him immediately to determine what he saw. Then if it is indeed the future, we need to decide what our next step will be."

There was a murmur of agreement from several other Council members.

Obi-Wan bristled inwardly.

Apparently, Anakin's claims that the Council did not trust him were more valid than Obi-Wan had realized. And, despite believing that Anakin was ready to face his former Master alone, Obi-Wan knew he could not face the entire Council. He had to say something to dissuade them. After hesitating a moment, Obi-Wan spoke.

"I do not believe that would be wise, Master."

Mace Windu turned his sharp gaze to Obi-Wan.

"Why do you say that, Master Kenobi?" he asked coldly.

"When he awoke, it seemed that the presence of other Jedi caused him further suffering. I cannot explain why that is the case, Master, but I do know that to call Anakin before the Council now would be a mistake. He will come to us when he is ready. I ask that you give him that chance."

Even though Obi-Wan would have thought it impossible, the dark skinned Jedi Master's voice became even colder.

"It is not the goal of this Council to cause young Skywalker 'further suffering', Master Kenobi. However, if his vision is of the future, and it shows that the Order may be in danger, then we have no choice. He must face us before it is too late for us to act on what he saw."

"Master, Anakin would not endanger the Order simply because he does not wish to face the Council-"

"Unless, of course," Mace interrupted, "it is his intention to delay our action."

Obi-Wan felt shock rise within him. Was the Council questioning Anakin's loyalty to the Order?

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, a touch of anger coloring his voice. "What are you implying, Master?"

"Simply that Anakin is too close to the Chancellor. If Palpatine is planning to abuse his new authority over the Jedi, then he may have included young Skywalker in his plot-"

"Enough!"

Every head in the chamber turned to face Yoda, as he tapped his cane on the floor, motioning for attention. "Cause us not to trust each other, the goal of the Sith is. By arguing, allowing him to succeed we are." The chamber grew quiet under impact of Yoda's words. "Speak with young Skywalker we will, but wait we can. Trust the Force to guide him we must. Until then, other matters we have to discuss."

The Council members nodded agreement.

"I suggest," Ki-Adi Mundi said after a moment, "that we focus on the location of General Grievous."

Mace Windu looked at the hologram of the Cerean Jedi Master. "The Chancellor has reported that the clone intelligence teams believe Grievous has taken the world of Utapau."

"But is that the case?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked. "The droid general has deceived us before, and it is possible that this is simply another trap."

Yoda's hologram took on a thoughtful expression. "A trap it may be, but allow an opportunity such as this to slip through our grasp, we cannot. Send someone we must."

"I agree," Master Tinn added. "An experienced Master is required for such a mission."

The aged Jedi Master nodded. "Suggest I do, that Master Kenobi we send."

For the second time that day, Obi-Wan felt a shock of surprise run through him. While he was honored that they believed him to be right for this command, he was worried for Anakin. If he left now, Anakin would have to face whatever he had seen in his vision alone…

Yoda, despite the distance to Kashyyyk, seemed able to hear his thoughts. "Willing to accept this assignment are you? Realize we do, that concerned for your former Padawan you are."

"Yes, Master, I am worried about Anakin. But…" Obi-Wan felt the weight of regret settle on his shoulders. His duty as a Jedi was first to the Republic, and it was likely that combined with the loss of Count Dooku, the loss of Grievous would cripple the Separatists. If that occurred, the war could be over within days and many lives would be spared. He could not refuse this assignment, even for Anakin's sake. "But," Obi-Wan continued, "I will do what I must. I accept."

"All in favor?" Mace Windu asked.

The others voiced their agreement.

"Then it is decided."

For the remainder of the meeting, the Council discussed other matters, and reviewed the state of various battles and campaigns. But for Obi-Wan, who was normally very patient - a skill he had acquired after years of having to tame his often unruly Padawan - he felt only restlessness. His mind was unfocussed and he waited anxiously for the meeting to end so that he could speak with Anakin.

The confrontation with Mace Windu had left him shaken. He had heard other Council members voice concern over some of the young Jedi's past actions, but never had his loyalty been so openly questioned.

However, he knew he could not mention the incident to Anakin. The vision had given him enough to deal with, and telling him of the Council's distrust would only be an unnecessary burden.

Finally, the meeting drew to a close. The holograms were deactivated, and the remaining members filed out of the room. But as Obi-Wan turned to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised to find that it was Master Windu whom had drawn him aside.

"May I speak with you privately, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan stifled a sigh for yet another delay, but agreed nonetheless. "Of course, Master Windu."

Obviously sensing Obi-Wan's impatience, the Senior Council member spoke.

"I am sure you are anxious to brief your troops for the journey to Utapau."

For a moment, Obi-Wan debated telling him that in fact it was Anakin he was eager to speak to, but decided against it. The Council didn't need to know _everything._ That thought made Obi-Wan smile inwardly. Perhaps he was more like Qui-Gon then he had ever realized.

But any other thoughts of his old Master were interrupted as Mace Windu continued. "I want to assure you that I do not question _your _loyalty, Obi-Wan. But I must say, I do not trust Anakin."

"Master," Obi-Wan said softly. "You may not trust him, but I do. He will not let me down, he never has. I do not understand what has happened to him, but I know that he will do what is right."

Mace Windu shook his head. "I hope that your faith in him has not been misplaced, Obi-Wan."

"It hasn't been," Obi-Wan answered confidently. With that Obi-Wan bowed, and left the room.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: The difficult mission Obi-Wan remembers, after which Anakin asked why he was chosen, takes place in Jedi Quest Book 7. It is a wonderful book, and I take no credit for the lines I drew from it. :)

The next post should be up on Monday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

*waves hand* You will review! *waves hand again* The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU.

Disclaimer: It's still not mine…but if George Lucas wants to share, I won't argue.

A/N2: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

* * *

**Slipping into Darkness**

Chapter 5

Obi-Wan didn't have a difficult time finding Anakin. The waves of suffering that emanated through the Force acted as a dark beacon, and the Jedi Master couldn't help but shudder as he drew closer. But despite what he had felt, he was still unprepared for the sight that met him once he entered the quarters of his former apprentice.

Anakin stood by the window staring blankly into the sky. Dark circles surrounded his red rimmed eyes, and his skin had a ghostly pallor. But most frightening of all, was the dead look his eyes held. It seemed as if all hope had left him. His normally proud, and confident stance was replaced by one that spoke of disgrace. The guilt that Obi-Wan sensed from Anakin was so great that it made him wonder if Anakin would ever have the courage to live in daylight again. He appeared to be only a shadow of the boy

Obi-Wan had grown to care for as a son, a brother, and a friend. Once again, Obi-Wan had to wonder what terrible things Anakin had seen in his vision.

He lingered in the entrance to Anakin's quarters, waiting for the young man to acknowledge his presence, but only silence greeted the Jedi Master. After a few moments, he decided to speak.

"Anakin?" he asked quietly.

Anakin jumped back as though Obi-Wan's voice had been a blaster shot. It was clear that he had not sensed his former Master's presence.

"Master, I..." Anakin glanced briefly at him, then turned away once more. "What are you doing… I…I can't…" His words were closer to choked sobs than the cocky tone that had become his trademark, and more worry rose in Obi-Wan.

Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath and managed to compose himself to some degree, then spoke again. When he did, his voice was rife with emotion. "Master, why are you here?"

"I came to see you, Anakin. I am worried about you, and I wish to help."

At his words, Obi-Wan felt yet another wave of pain from his friend. Confused, he moved forward hoping to place a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. But for every step he drew nearer, Anakin took one in the opposite direction.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked again, this time in surprise, stopping his advance. It was almost as if Anakin were afraid of him. Could that be what he had seen? After another moment of silence, Obi-Wan spoke again. "Anakin, is it something I did, or will do? If it is, I…"

"No!" Anakin yelled, his anguished cry taking Obi-Wan by surprise. "It isn't you!"

For a brief instant, Anakin met his gaze, but quickly averted his eyes. As he did so, Obi-Wan was struck with a flash of insight through the bond he shared with Anakin. Anakin was not afraid that his former Master would hurt him, rather he feared that _he_ would hurt his former Master.

_Why would he fear that? _Obi-Wan wondered. As if hearing his thoughts, Anakin moved back to the window and rested his head on his hands. His next words came in the form of a barely audible, but desperate whisper. "You …you don't understand… You can't!"

"Then help me to understand, Anakin." Obi-Wan entreated gently. "I can help you, if you will let me. Tell me what you saw."

Finally, Anakin turned to face his Master, but he still refused to meet the older man's eyes. "Please, Master, don't ask me that. Anything else, but not that."

The request was desperate, full of pain. It was as if his sanity, the very fate of his soul, depended on the Jedi Master's answer. Silence ensued, and Obi-Wan found that words had left him. He was deeply troubled by what he felt from Anakin, and knew he could never refuse such a plea.

"Very well, Anakin," he said finally. "I do not know what you saw, but when you are ready to speak of it, I will be here."

Anakin nodded grimly, then resumed his place at the window. When he made no move to speak again, Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"I wanted to tell you that I have been given another assignment. Clone intelligence teams believe Grievous has taken the world of Utapau."

He waited for a reaction from Anakin, but none came. After a few moments, he understood the reason. Somehow, Anakin already knew. Obi-Wan continued.

"I am not sure how long this assignment will take, but if the intelligence is correct, and the operation is successful, it may mean the end of the war."

Still, Anakin made no response. Understanding how desperately the young man wished to be alone, yet disappointed that he could do nothing to help, Obi-Wan turned to leave.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," he said quietly, then walked to the door. To his surprise, Anakin's call stopped him.

"Master!"

He turned once again.

"The clones…" he said quietly. It was obvious that the words were a struggle for him, but Anakin forced himself to continue.

"The clones have been programmed to betray the Jedi."

* * *

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's shock reverberating through the Force.

"What?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, stunned.

Anakin had never seen his Master so surprised. Over the course of the war, the Jedi had grown to trust the clones, no longer seeing them simply as soldiers, but as comrades in arms. In many cases, as with a particular clone known as Cody, the clones had even become their friends. Learning that they were designed to betray the Jedi was unthinkable.

"They will betray the Jedi, and a large battalion will be sent to the Temple."

Anakin watched as the implications of his statement became clear to Obi-Wan.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

Anakin nodded grimly. He was more than certain: he had led the clones to the Temple himself…

Gratefully, Obi-Wan's next words drew him from those thoughts.

"I must inform the Council. If the clones betray the Jedi, it could mean the end of…" He looked back to Anakin, a sudden understanding in his eyes. "Was this part of your vision?"

Anakin looked down. He didn't need to answer.

"I am sorry, Anakin. I can't imagine what it must have been like…"

Through their bond, Anakin felt Obi-Wan send him comfort, and forced himself not to recoil.

Obi-Wan cared about him, and was like his father. Such an act would normally have been met with gratitude. But what Obi-Wan did not understand was that every gesture of comfort, every word of understanding, felt like another blade was being thrust into Anakin's heart.

Looking at Obi-Wan now, he did not see his Master, he saw only the vision. _I hate you! _Anakin heard a warped version of his own voice scream. He saw once again the look of unbearable pain on his Master's face. _You were like my brother, Anakin! I loved you!_ Anakin felt the now-familiar bite of tears at the back of his throat and tried force them away.

"We must stop this."

Startled, Anakin looked up, fearing for a moment that Obi-Wan knew what his vision had been, then realized he was speaking of the clones.

"I will go to the Council. My mission must be postponed."

"No," Anakin said quickly.

Obi-Wan looked up puzzled.

"Go to Utapau, Master, you will be successful."

That much was true, Anakin thought. He knew Obi-Wan would defeat Grievous. That was what he had been sent to tell the Chancellor when Palpatine had revealed his real identity as the Sith Lord… A cold chill ran down Anakin's back, but he forced himself to continue.

"You must be careful of the clones, but you need them to defeat Grievous. They are no danger to you as long as the order to betray the Jedi is not given."

"But how can we be certain that the order will not given, Anakin?"

"It won't be," Anakin said with determination.

A desperate plan had begun to form in his mind. Obi-Wan was right. This had to be stopped, and he was the only one who could do it. It was a plan he could not tell his Master of, and one in which Obi-Wan's absence was essential. But it was a plan nonetheless.

Obi-Wan gazed at Anakin but said nothing. They had known each other long enough that Obi-Wan knew when Anakin had something in mind. The young Knight waited for a lecture to begin, as it usually did when he had a dangerous idea, but it never came. Instead, Obi-Wan spoke quietly

"I trust you, Anakin."

A wave of mixed emotion flooded through him: surprise that Obi-Wan had not objected, knowing he had some reckless plan in mind, and pain that Obi-Wan was so quick to offer him that trust. But at the same time, he was grateful. Obi-Wan may not fully understand what he intended, but he had faith in him. Anakin forced himself to look Obi-Wan in the eyes.

"Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, Anakin." The elder Jedi paused for a moment, then added, "You should know that Padmé has refused to leave the Temple until she knows you are alright. I lent her my quarters so she could lie down. I think she would very much like to see you."

Anakin nodded. He should have known that his determined and stubborn wife wouldn't leave. "I will see her, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, but then his look grew serious, and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"Well," Obi-Wan said finally, "I am sure my troops are wondering where I am."

Though his words suggested otherwise, he didn't move. He seemed to know, as Anakin did, that this could very well be the last time they spoke.

_Will it be?_ Anakin wondered. Or would they meet again as enemies, fighting a duel to the death? _No, _Anakin thought fiercely. _I won't let that happen. I will die before I let that happen. _With a cold shiver, Anakin realized that it was in fact, a definite possibility.

He tried to think of something to say, some last words for his friend and mentor, but he realized that words would never be enough to say how grateful he was for everything his Master had done for him.

Obi-Wan seemed to understand, and put a hand on his shoulder. For once, Anakin didn't move away.

"Goodbye, old friend. May the Force be with you."

"Goodbye, Master. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan smiled at him once more, and then left, his footsteps echoing softly in the silence.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: The next post should be up on Thursday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

*waves hand* You will review! *waves hand again* The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu

Pairing: Anakin/Padmé

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU.

Disclaimer:

A/N2: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

* * *

**Slipping into Darkness**

Chapter 6

Anakin was vaguely aware of the passage of time. He watched as the shadows grew longer, and looked on as the sun slipped behind the tall buildings of the Coruscant skyline. As darkness fell, neon signs came to life advertising their endless products and services, but all of this had little meaning to Anakin. All that he was, every part of his mind, was focused on what lay ahead of him.

He knew what he had to do. It would not be easy, and there was a great possibility that it would end with his death, but this was the only hope for the Jedi Order to survive. He knew it with every fiber of his being. Yet, Anakin Skywalker was afraid. He did not fear the Sith, or the battle that was to come. Nor did he fear his own death. What he feared…was himself.

He feared that the temptation would be too great, and he would kneel before Sidious, as he had done in his vision, pledging his loyalty to him and his teachings. He feared that the familiar thrill of the Dark Side would overpower him, and that he would be lost to the light forever.

After the horror of his vision, it would be hard for others to imagine that Anakin could still be tempted to turn, but he knew the truth. Anakin had not only witnessed the appalling acts in the vision, he had willingly taken part in them. It had not been some terrible story he could recall as an observer, but rather every choice in it had been his own. Given the same circumstances, Anakin did not doubt what he would do: he would become Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

But, now things were different; he had a chance to stop what he had seen. However, while the situation had changed, the darkness in him remained, as well as the possibility that he would turn. A cold sensation swept through Anakin at these thoughts, but he tried to drive the feeling away by thinking of Padmé: his love, his anchor to everything that was good.

Now, at least, he would have a chance to save his wife and child, even if it meant he was saving them from himself. And…he could say goodbye.

Anakin pushed himself away from the window and moved out into the corridors of the Temple. He could still see the images and hear the voices of his vision, but he forced them aside. As difficult as it was to walk these halls, he would do it for Padmé. He had to see her one more time before his destiny claimed him.

The journey to her room seemed to last an eternity, but in a way, Anakin was grateful for it. It gave him time to think of what to say to his beautiful wife. But he soon realized that, as with his Master, words could never describe what he felt.

When Anakin reached her door, he attempted to clear the sadness he felt as he considered that this might be the last time he would ever see her. Finally, after a few moments, he entered.

Padmé stood by the window, looking out onto Coruscant as he had done only moments earlier. She was dressed in a simple blue gown, and her hair hung loosely about her shoulders. Anakin paused, trying to burn the image of his angel into his mind, but as if sensing his presence, Padmé turned around immediately.

"Anakin!" she cried.

In an instant, Anakin found himself wrapped in her arms.

"Oh, Anakin," she said breathlessly, "I have been so worried about you. Obi-Wan and the Council said you needed time to deal with what you saw, but I wanted to be by your side."

"I know, Padmé," he assured her.

"I love you so much, Anakin."

For a long moment, Anakin couldn't speak. Her words had opened up the wound he now carried on his soul, the wound his own actions had created. Her very presence reminded him of the words she had spoken on Mustafar. _Anakin you're breaking my heart!_

At this, Anakin withdrew from her embrace and turned away, partially out of shame, but also out of fear that he would hurt her again. _No_, he thought, _I will never let that happen._

"Anakin, what is it?"

He swallowed hard, then turned to face his wife once more. "Stay away from me, Padmé."

"What?" she asked, pain and confusion evident on her face.

"Stay away from me," he repeated. These words were the hardest he had ever spoken, but he made himself continue. Padmé's life depended on it. "Promise me you will stay away. No matter what happens, no matter what anyone tells you, don't come after me. Go back to your apartment and stay there. You'll be safe."

"Anakin, I-"

"Promise me, Padmé." he pleaded.

"I…I promise." she answered finally. "But, Anakin, I don't understand! What is going on? Why can't I come after you?" She looked down for a moment, then met his eyes. "Does this have anything to do with your vision?"

He didn't answer.

"Anakin, tell me!"

Anakin looked away, no longer able to meet her steady gaze. He thought it was best not to tell her anything. And, in fact it was essential to his plan that no one knew what he was going to do. But seeing her now, he remembered his pledge by the fireplace years before. He had told her he would do whatever she asked, and he had meant it. He would keep his promise. She deserved that, and so much more that he would never have the chance give her.

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord," he said quietly.

Stunned silence was her only answer. After a few moments Padmé gathered her composure. "A Sith?"

Anakin nodded grimly. "He intends to destroy the Jedi."

Padmé's look of shock turned to one of horror. "Oh, Anakin…I…I was the one who moved for the vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. I put Palpatine in power. It's my fault!"

"No!" Anakin said vehemently, dismayed that Padmé would try to take the blame for Palpatine. Everything that had happened had been part of the Sith Lord's scheme. Padmé had been manipulated. The thought alone made anger rise in the young Jedi, but he threw it aside quickly as he tried to assure his wife.

"No, none of this is your fault." Anakin glanced briefly out into the Coruscant night, then added quietly, "None of it _will be _your fault."

Padmé looked up at him, obviously caught off guard by his words. But before she could voice her questions, Anakin spoke.

"I love you, Padmé. I always will, just as I will always love our child. No matter what happens to me, remember that." He started for the door.

"Anakin stop!" Padmé called after him. He turned to find his wife in tears. "Anakin, you're frightening me. Where are you going?" She stepped closer to him, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"To face _him_," he answered finally.

"To face the Sith? Alone?" Padmé asked, fear evident in her voice. His determined expression was all the answer she needed. "Anakin, you can't! It's too dangerous!"

"I have no choice, Padmé. I have to do this." He took another step towards the door, then added softly, "I'm sorry. For everything."

Then he turned and moved for the corridor, Padmé's cries following behind him.

* * *

Padmé didn't bother to hold back the sobs that escaped her. Just two days ago, she had believed that everything was finally as it should be, with Anakin at her side. But now, her world was crumbling once again. Anakin had left to face the Sith, and with every step he took, he was taking her heart with him.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as Padmé wept, paralyzed by her sadness and dread. Anakin was her love, her life. He meant everything to her.

Images flashed through her mind: images of herself in the future, alone, raising a child who would never have the privilege of knowing their father. The thought that she would never again be with her husband, never hear his voice, or be held in his embrace, left her barely able to breathe.

Anakin had been on many difficult missions, and Padmé had realized long ago that she could do nothing to change that. As long as he was a Jedi, he would face danger. All she could do as his wife was wait, and pray for his safety. But while the times he was away were always trying, this was far worse. This time, Anakin didn't expect to come back.

He had come to say goodbye to her.

_No_, Padmé thought. She wouldn't allow things to end like this. She would not allow him to face such unimaginable danger alone.

Anakin had made her promise that she would not come after him, and Padmé intended to keep her word. But, perhaps there was some way she could help him, some way she could increase the chance that he would come back to her.

"Threepio," she called after a moment.

"Yes, M'Lady?"

"I need to speak with Master Windu. Immediately."

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: The next post should be up on Thursday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

*waves hand* You will review! *waves hand again* The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Anakin walked the halls of Chancellor Palpatine's office building, he felt as though he were seeing them for the first time. He had been here often over the years, to ask Palpatine for advice or simply to get away from the confines of the Jedi Temple. But suddenly, the place Anakin had always found inviting, had become sinister. The architecture lining the walls was twisted and dark, and each corner seemed to be hiding a potential threat.

Perhaps it was the fact that Anakin now knew what type of man had decorated these halls, or perhaps it was his own dread taking the shape of his surroundings. Either way, the darkness intensified as Anakin drew nearer to Palpatine's private office. Two red guards stood outside doors, their expressions unreadable beneath their masks.

"I'm here to see the Chancellor," he told them as he approached. He made his face a veil of Jedi calm, prepared to answer their objections to his arrival and lack of an appointment. But instead, as if they had been expecting him, they simply moved their force pikes aside allowing him to enter. He stepped past them warily, and walked into the room.

Palpatine sat behind his great ebony desk, apparently completely absorbed in what ever documents he was reviewing. Still, he turned as soon as he heard the young Jedi's footsteps.

"Ah, Anakin!" he said, smiling in the manner of a kindly old uncle. "I am so glad to see you up and about."

Anakin felt a rush of anger at the words, and struggled to push it away. Palpatine had used him, taken advantage of his trust. And he had manipulated Padmé. More than anything Anakin wished to use the Force to choke the life from the Sith, but he held himself back. That was not the Jedi way.

If Palpatine noticed the dangerous look in Anakin's blue eyes, or that the young man was shaking with anger, he showed no sign of it. He simply ignored Anakin's lack of response to his 'kind' words, and continued.

"I have been so worried about you, my boy. As soon as I heard you were ill, I desperately wanted to visit you. But, I am afraid my duties as Chancellor simply didn't allow it. I do hope you will forgive me."

The irony of that particular request was not lost on Anakin, and he had to resist the urge bark out a harsh laugh. Anger rose in him again, even stronger. And yet, he still held back, for if he gave into his anger he would be letting Sidious win. But he could feel that the walls containing his rage were weakening.

"If you are feeling up to it," Palpatine said, still keeping up pretenses, "I have an assignment for you. Anakin, I am appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

This time, Anakin answered.

"I know," he said, his voice brimming with barely restrained anger, "I know everything. _Sidious_."

To his surprise, Palpatine only laughed, as though he found Anakin's knowledge of his identity quite amusing.

"Oh, come now Anakin," he said, with a smile. "Do you honestly think you know everything? I very much doubt that."

Although Anakin would have thought it impossible, his rage spiked again.

"You are a Sith, and a traitor the Republic. The galaxy will be a far better place without you in it."

In response to the threat, Palpatine raised an eyebrow, but appeared otherwise, unconcerned.

"My dear boy, I honestly thought you were smarter than this. Don't you understand what has happened? Don't you see that you are being used?"

"No," Anakin said firmly. "I made the mistake of trusting you once, but I won't do that again. I will not be your slave."

Palpatine smiled again.

"Anakin," he said as though explaining something to a young child, "I was not speaking of myself, but of the Jedi. That so-called vision of yours was their doing."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" Palpatine asked as he stepped closer to the young man.

Part of Anakin screamed that now was the time to strike, that now he should rid the galaxy of this menace… but for some reason he was unable to move.

"I admit, Anakin, I am indeed the Sith Lord that the Jedi Council has been searching for so diligently." Anakin felt his hand move towards his saber but Palpatine continued.

"And I did deceive you… but I had no choice. The Jedi want me dead. Lying was the only way for me to survive." He shook his head, as if trying to give the impression that he was telling some tragic tale.

"But you see, my boy, I have suspected that the Jedi Council had discovered my identity some time ago. However, they had no way to make any action against me appear legitimate. I have been waiting for them to make their move, and they have obviously done so by sending you."

"What are you saying?" Anakin heard himself ask. No, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't be listening to this… and yet he was. Some part of his mind told him that Sidious' words made sense, too much sense to be ignored. At once his anger was replaced by confusion.

"I am saying, that they gave you that vision. They wanted to turn you against me."

Palpatine walked around Anakin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What was your vision, Anakin? Did it show me commanding you to do terrible acts?"

"Yes.." Anakin answered breathlessly. "The children at the Temple… you had me kill them…"

"Children?" Palpatine looked horrified. "Anakin you have known me for years. Would I ever ask you to do something so… so barbaric?"

"I.." Anakin's head was spinning. Could it be true? Was the Council deceiving him rather than Sidious? "I… don't know…" Anakin said finally.

"What else did you see, son?"

"Padmé… I killed Padmé.."

Again, Palpatine's face took on a look of disgust.

"I knew the Jedi Council was ambitious… but to make you believe that you would kill your own wife if you joined me.." He shook his head sorrowfully.

"But I.."

"Anakin," he interrupted before the young man could continue, "Look inside yourself. Do you honestly believe you could ever hurt Padmé?"

Anakin couldn't speak. He had come here certain of what he had to do, but now he wasn't sure.

The Council had never trusted him, that much was true. If they had discovered that Palpatine was a Sith, would they have told him? _No_, he thought bitterly. _"Young Skywalker," would be the last to know such a secret._

But the Council would not be above sending him to kill the Chancellor. Nor were they above giving him that vision. What other way could they have guaranteed that he would never join Palpatine? And the part about him killing Padmé… that was very clever. Palpatine was right. He should have known he could never hurt his wife. He loved her too much.

But… what about Qui-Gon? He had seen him, talked to him, and that had been so real. He had felt the Jedi Master's presence so clearly. Could the Council have faked that as well? Anakin wasn't sure.

A chill of fear ran down his spine. What if he was falling for Sidious' lies just as he had done in the vision? What if Qui-Gon had come to him to keep him from doing just that? What if his choices did lead to Padmé's death? He could never live with himself then. He felt so lost, so confused. He couldn't be certain of the truth.

Anakin stood there frozen. He felt as if he were standing at the top of a cliff, an abyss on either side, and whichever way he went, he would fall.

"Yes, Anakin," he distantly heard Palpatine say. "You know the truth. Join me, and I promise you will never be lied to again. Together we can stop the Jedi and bring peace to the galaxy."

"I…" Anakin began. But before he could speak, footsteps echoed down the corridor, and in the next instant the doors were forced open. Anakin felt shock rush through him. In the entrance stood Mace Windu, and three other Council members.

"You are under arrest, Sidious. You will surrender now, or we will use force." The young man barely heard the Jedi Master's words. It was just like his vision. Mace would fight Palpatine, and Anakin would stop him. Then he would kneel…

"No!" Anakin screamed, finally finding his voice. "No! You can't be here!"

But both the Jedi and the Sith Lord seemed unable to hear him.

"You see, Anakin," Sidious whispered to him. "They knew you saw through their lies. They knew you would not kill me. So, they have come to finish the job themselves." At once a lightsaber appeared in the Dark Lord's hand. "With you as my witness, Anakin, I have no choice but to defend myself."

With that the Sith activated his crimson blade, and the battle began.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. Since Thursday is Thanksgiving, I have decided to post the next part on Wednesday. 

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No!" Anakin called again, his voice cracked with emotion. His vision was coming to life before his eyes, and he was powerless to stop it. Anakin simply crumpled to his knees. "No.." he said again.

The Sith was unbelievably fast. He watched as Eeth Koth was struck down, then as Saesee Tinn fell victim to Sidious' blade. After a few more moments, Kit Fisto was gone as well. Only Mace Windu remained, caught up in the furious battle.

Anakin lost track of time watching as the two duelists parried and blocked. Eventually, Mace Windu seemed to gain the upper hand, forcing Sidious into a corner. Yet the Sith appeared unconcerned.

Sidious smiled wickedly, for once no longer attempting to hide his true nature. He looked over at Anakin.

"You see Jedi?" he hissed at Mace Windu. "Your precious Chosen One is mine. He is lost to you."

"Skywalker is not your concern, Sidious," the Jedi Master said, refusing to react to the obvious taunt. "I am." As if to prove his point, he thrust his purple blade forward nearly hitting the Dark Lord in the leg. The Sith simply laughed.

"Do you honestly believe that I fear _you_?" Sidious asked. His laughter increased until it seemed to fill every corner of the office. "Pitiful Jedi."

Suddenly, in a movement so fast that it was barely visible, the Sith struck. His blade cut deeply into the Jedi Master's left arm. Startled and in pain, Mace Windu lost his grip on his saber.

In one smooth motion, Sidious deactivated his own lightsaber and slipped it into the folds of his cloak. Then he reached a hand towards the dropped saber, and crushed it using the Force. Mace Windu's shock registered on his face causing Sidious to laugh yet again.

"No, Jedi, I am not afraid of you. Rather it is you, who should fear me." With that Sidious raised his hands, and Anakin could feel the Dark Side rise in response to its master's call. Mace Windu stood his ground, refusing to back down even against such impossible odds. But as the Force lightning flashed from Sidious' fingertips the Jedi Master was thrown against wall, a startled cry of pain escaping him.

Still, Anakin watched, unable to move, unable to stop what he knew was coming.

"You are weak, Jedi," The Sith continued. "You have lost."

The Dark Lord punctuated each taunt with another surge of lightning. Anakin could sense Mace Windu try to block the blasts with Force shields, but the Sith was too powerful for the already weakened Jedi. Mace Windu's presence was beginning to fade.

"Once you are dead," The Sith said, preparing for what he obviously intended to be the fatal blow, "the Chosen One will pledge his loyalty to me."

In that instant, time seemed to stand still for Anakin. Sidious' words echoed in his mind, _the Chosen one will pledge his loyalty to me…_ Would he? Even after the horror of his vision, would he still join Palpatine? Perhaps what frightened Anakin the most, was that he wasn't sure. But with a flash of insight, Anakin suddenly understood the reason for his uncertainty.

The Chancellor's reasons for Anakin to join him made sense, but most of all, Anakin realized that he wanted to believe Palpatine. He wanted to believe that he was not capable of doing all of the things he had seen in the vision. He wanted to believe that the vision had not been the future, but rather part of some scheme by the Jedi Council. He wanted to believe that he could never hurt Padmé.

However, no matter how hard he tried, Anakin couldn't deny the truth. The darkness he carried within himself was very real, and Palpatine wanted him to use it. If he did, then that darkness would engulf everything and everyone he loved. But now, he had a chance to stop that from happening. So, he would.

As sparks began to appear between the Dark Lord's fingers, Anakin reached deep within himself, and with all his power Force-pushed the Sith Lord away from Mace Windu. Caught by surprise, Sidious flew far into the depths of the office. In the momentary quiet that followed, Anakin forced himself to stand, and moved over to Mace Windu. The Jedi Master was unconscious, and his breathing was shallow. But he was alive.

"Foolish boy!" Anakin's head snapped up as he heard Palpatine's growl.

"I offered you more power than you can possibly imagine, the power to shape the galaxy like clay in your hands… and yet, you refused me." Palpatine rose to his feet, and straightened his dark robes. "You have chosen weakness over strength, and now, you will pay for your mistake."

Before Anakin could react a Force wall as solid as stone slammed into him, and sent him crashing into the window overlooking the city. Pain swept through Anakin as he heard the window crack from the force of the blow. Dazed, the young Jedi struggled to keep his footing.

"Now experience the full power of the Dark Side."

In the next instant the large ebony desk in front of Anakin lifted from the floor, and sailed towards him. As the desk came at him the young Jedi managed to bring up his saber, and cleaved the desk in two. Its severed halves flew past Anakin on both sides, missing him by mere centimeters, then continued on to shatter the already fractured window.

Wind streamed into office from the newly formed opening, causing Anakin's Jedi robes to billow about him. Wishing to leave the vulnerable position the gap now created, he stepped further into the office. Sidious allowed him to do so, choosing not to attack, but rather to circle him as a predator circles it's prey. Anakin kept his saber in the guard position, unsure if he should take the offensive for fear of a trick.

After what seemed an eternity, the Dark Lord chose to move, his crimson saber blazing. Each series of attacks was blindingly fast, and Anakin, who had always considered himself to be the best swordsman at the Temple, found that he was hard pressed to meet the blows. But as the fight continued, he realized that the Sith was simply testing him, toying with him. Anakin felt his anger begin to rise once more. Each strike was calculated to challenge the young Jedi, but none of them were lethal. Though, if Anakin failed to react in time, any one of the could have very easily resulted in the loss of a limb. At such treatment Anakin's rage built like thunderclouds before a storm, and with each parry, Anakin became more determined to gain the upper hand.

Moving as fast as the Dark Lord, Anakin lunged forward to strike at the Sith's flank. Palpatine dodged with an agility surprising for one his age, then used his momentum to turn his blade and block the blow the young Jedi had meant for his back. In response, Anakin spun his own saber in a deadly arc, aiming for Palpatine's head. But again, the Sith had anticipated the movement. Sparks flew as Anakin's sapphire blade met Palpatine's ruby one, and the deadly battle continued.

But as Anakin moved to raise his sword once more, he felt something shift within the Force. In an instant, the presence of the Dark Side had grown.

Apparently sensing Anakin's reaction to the change, the Dark Lord smiled cruelly. That's when Anakin understood: Sidious had been holding back. Then any other thoughts were interrupted as Anakin had to focus fully on his defense. He parried a blow aimed at his leg, only to find another coming at his arm. He had barely a split second to react.

Yet with every move the Sith seemed to gain strength. Anakin tried to call on the Force, but it slipped through his grasp. In the confines of the room the Dark Side had become so overpowering, so intense, that it swallowed any light that tried to enter it. But at the same time, Anakin could feel the darkness calling to him, inviting him to savor its power. He tried to ignore the longing he felt to walk in the shadows, to feel the fury of the dark rise to greet him as it had done in his vision.

Anakin resisted, though temptation beckoned him to fulfill his destiny. He knew that by entering that darkness, he would drag everyone he loved along with him. So, he refused to listen to the voice of the abyss. However, the battle in his soul was matched by the one he now fought against the Sith Lord, and the distraction of his inner conflict was all Palpatine needed.

As Anakin parried a particularly vicious blow, he felt a warning come through the Force. He turned, but he was unable to stop the lamp that was aimed for his head. The impact left him dizzy. Then, another warning. He spun, and managed to stop an

air-born comm screen from hitting his back. The Dark Side swirled in the room and soon, all of Anakin's focus was on avoiding or destroying the objects. This tactic would have been overwhelming by itself, but at the same time, the Dark Lord continued the assault with his lightsaber.

In moments, Anakin was exhausted, bruised and bloody from the attack. Yet, Palpatine continued his onslaught. Sensing his opportunity, the Sith lifted his blade, then swung it at the young Jedi, while at the same time he brought the Fore to bear. Anakin twisted to block the chair Sidious had just thrown, and in that instant, he felt the crimson blade thrust through his right shoulder.

Anakin cried out in pain, and the Dark Lord smiled. Still in agony, Anakin never sensed the massive black vase Sidious had moved with the Force. It struck him from behind, its large ebony shards embedding themselves in his back. The young Jedi stumbled, dropping his saber as he did so, then fell to his knees. He tried to stand, but the shards felt like a dozen knives, digging further into him with each movement.

Sidious laughed a booming laugh, that seemed to fill the air, and cut into Anakin's very soul. Darkness itself was laughing at him.

"Ah," Sidious said, looking down at the bent figure, "I knew you would kneel before me. This is how it should be. This is how it was meant to be."

"Sidious.." Anakin growled. But before he could speak, Anakin felt invisible fingers tighten around his throat.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. Since I don't want to keep everyone waiting, the next post will be up on Friday. After that, I will return to posting on Mondays and Thursdays.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Happy Thanksgiving! :)

Ani-maniac494


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anakin wasn't sure how long Palpatine had been using the Force to choke him, but the room was spinning, and darkness was beginning to cloud the young Jedi's vision. Sidious simply laughed as Anakin tried to resist, first fighting back with the Force, then finally grabbing his throat in desperation.

"You could have been the most powerful Sith the galaxy has ever known, but you refused your destiny, and all the power that would have come with it," the Dark Lord said, as Anakin gasped for air.

"A pity, really. Such a waste of potential."

Anakin tried to speak, but he could not. In the back of his mind, it occurred to him that this was a fitting end. He was going to die the same way he would have killed Padmé. As if in agreement with his thoughts, Anakin could feel himself losing consciousness.

"You would have been so useful to me," Sidious continued. The Dark Lord looked as though he had more to say, but he paused, his face taking on a thoughtful expression.

"But perhaps, this situation can still be to my advantage." He tilted his head. "Of course," he said, more to himself than to the dying Jedi at his feet, "the child."

_Child?_ Anakin felt a rush of fear. Did he mean…

As if answering the unspoken question, Sidious spoke again.

"The child will be very powerful. But then, what else would one expect from the offspring of the Chosen One?" Anakin felt something with in himself snap. His rage rose and this time, he didn't try to resist it. He allowed it to enter his soul, feeding on his inner darkness, and giving him strength. All thoughts of what such action could mean for his future were gone. Sidious would _not _have his child. Anakin wouldn't allow it.

"Yes," the Sith Lord said again, admiring his own brilliance, "When you are dead, I will take the child, and raise it in the ways of the Sith. The mother will have to be killed of course, but then, she is a nuisance anyway."

Anakin felt unimaginable anger sweep through him. How dare Palpatine threaten his family. He would pay. Every barrier Anakin had created in his mind to hold back the darkness was gone. He welcomed it as an old friend, then looked back to Palpatine, fury evident in his eyes.

However, the Dark Lord seemed oblivious to the change in the figure before him.

"Your child will be mine," he said finally.

Filled with a rush of power, Anakin concentrated on the invisible fingers around his throat, and ripped them away. The Sith looked up in shock.

"Never!" Anakin cried, rising to his feet. "You will _never_ touch my child."

Anakin called on the Force, and the Dark Lord had no time to react before he was hit by a wall of energy stronger than any Force blow he had ever been able to inflict. The young Jedi noted with satisfaction that when Palpatine tumbled to the ground, the impression of the impact was still visible on the wall.

Barely holding onto consciousness, Palpatine tried to stand, but was met with yet another blow, this one lifting him to the ceiling, then throwing him to the floor. Anakin reveled in the sensation of pleasure he felt as he watched the would-be Emperor struggle. Then, stretching out his hands, Anakin sent every object in the room towards the Dark Lord. Tables, chairs, lamps and statues, all flew at his call. Palpatine staggered from each strike. He tried to resist, but was helpless to defend himself against such an unexpected rush of Dark Side fury.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Anakin asked, drunk with power. To prove his point, Anakin lifted the Dark Lord from the ground, then used the Force to pull a power cable from the ceiling, and wrapped it around Sidious' throat. Next, he used another cable to bind the Sith's wrists behind his back. Palpatine struggled to no avail.

"No one can beat me," Anakin said confidently, knowing it was true. Suddenly, Anakin couldn't remember why he had resisted this so strongly. _Why did I fear the dark?_ he wondered. Only children feared the dark. This was power. Sidious was at his mercy, and once he was dead, Anakin could make the galaxy as he chose. He could make criminals pay dearly for their crimes, and he could end corruption in the Republic. He could overthrow the Jedi Council, or at least force them to follow him so that he and Padmé would no longer need to hide. He could even free the slaves on Tatooine as he had dreamed of doing as a boy. He could do so much good with this unbelievable power.

But, that was the future. He needed to keep his focus in the "here and now," and at this point in time it meant that he had a chace to make Palpatine pay for everything he had done. Yes, he would pay _here, _and_ now_. Anakin called his lightsaber to his hand, then activated it. Once he was finished, the Sith Lord would never be able to threaten another family.

Palpatine still hung in the middle of the room, the power cable wrapped tightly enough around his throat to ensure that he could not escape, but loose enough to allow him to remain conscious, as Anakin desired. He wanted the Sith to know what was happening. Palpatine would die, but he would suffer greatly first. Anakin felt a spike of fear in the Force as he casually made his way to over to his prisoner. Apparently, Sidious had finally figured out what the young Jedi intended to do to him.

Anakin savored this moment, savored the power he felt. He managed to smile, though to any observer it would have been a smile that held no warmth, only thoughts of dark anticipation. The young man raised his saber, relishing the pain he would enjoy inflicting on the first blow… but stopped short. Something on the floor had caught the light.

Curious, he paused so that he could have a better look at the object. As he bent down, he realized that it was a piece of the vase Palpatine had thrown at him. The ebony shard had a reflective surface, and the bright light he had seen had been caused by the glow of his saber. Somehow this piece had escaped further destruction during the fierce battle, though how it had done so was a mystery to Anakin.

For some reason, he found himself mesmerized by the sight, all thoughts of revenge gone for the moment. Suddenly, Anakin realized that he could see his own reflection on the mirrored surface.

What he saw… made his blood freeze. He was badly beaten from Palpatine's first attack, and bruises covered his face. But that was not what had disturbed him. What filled him with horror, were his eyes. His normal cobalt gaze had been replaced by one that now matched Palpatine's own: red and yellow, filled with hatred and the power of the Dark Side. _No_, Anakin thought, closing his eyes to block out the image. _No, it can't be. _But he couldn't deny the truth. Anakin Skywalker was now a Sith.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next part will be up on Monday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! :)

Ani-maniac494


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_No…_ Anakin repeated the word over and over again in his mind. _No… _How had this happened? He hadn't joined Sidious. He planned to kill him. Why then, was his destiny unchanged? Why? Anakin stumbled back and fell onto a chair. He noted absently that his saber had slipped from his fingers, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Though he had changed the way things had happened, the outcome was the same. Yoda's words of warning repeated in his mind: _Once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny. _The young man felt all hope leave him. He was lost. He was destined to destroy everything that he touched, leaving only suffering in his wake. _Why is this happening?_ the young man cried wordlessly. But the Force seemed deaf to his pleas, and silence was his only answer.

Why couldn't he change the future? Even after everything he had seen, even with the weight of all his guilt, it hadn't been enough. He had still fallen. Then a wave of unbelievable dread swept through the young man, and suddenly, he understood. A conclusion had come from deep within himself, born of fear and self-reproach, but Anakin found that he did not have the will to fight against it. He allowed the thought to surface, claiming it as truth and the reason for his failure. The thought came unbidden, and so quickly that Anakin failed to realize the voice did not belong to the Force, but instead was his own. Palpatine was not the real enemy of the Light: _he was_.

All of Anakin's guilt rose within him, crashing over him like a tidal wave, scorching his soul, scarring him, and convicting him that he reached a true conclusion. _He _was the danger the galaxy faced. _He_ was the true threat.

Memories flooded through him. He had always carried darkness within himself, even from the earliest days of his life. He had always known it was there, but had simply refused to acknowledge it. However, there had been countless times he had failed to contain it. Each incident spoke of the darkness he carried, but rather than face the truth, he had tried to justify his actions. The rage he felt at having been a slave was right, for slavery was evil. The anger he had felt when the Jedi had first refused to train him was valid because their reasons were unfair. The enemies he had killed had deserved to die, and the times he had drawn upon his fury for strength had been necessary in the heat of a battle.

Now though, Anakin could see his crimes for what they were. They demonstrated the blackness of his spirit. He had once thought that he could keep the darkness back, held by the walls of his will. And in the beginning, he had been able to do just that. How often had he had pushed the monster in his spirit back into its prison? There were too many times to count. But, he had always returned to the Light.

Then had come his mother. The cruelty of her captors and the injustice of her death had filled the young man with such rage that nothing could have denied him vengeance. And indeed, he had made the Tuskens suffer for what they had done to her. He had drawn upon all his fury, no longer resisting his black emotions. He had killed them, every single one of them, and had told himself that they deserved their fate.

But afterwards, when Anakin had tried to put the monster back in its cage, he found that the bars were broken. His ability to fight the darkness in himself had been destroyed that night. He had tried to rebuild the prison, tried desperately to cling to all the goodness around him, but he could feel his grip loosening. He was sinking as surely as if he were in quicksand, and the horrors he had seen in the war had only served to pull him further into the depths.

Still, Anakin had refused to truly acknowledge his darkness until the vision had forced him to confront it… or, so he had thought. Only now did he really understand. A weight of profound sadness settled into his spirit. He was everything that he had been fighting against: he _was _the darkness.

For an instant, Anakin felt a gentle warmth sweep through him, as though the Force itself were trying to comfort him, but he refused to accept it. He did not belong to the Light, and so did not deserve to feel its peace. However, the brief touch upon his spirit had been enough to draw him from his self-contempt.

Anakin forced his eyes open. He dreaded once again seeing himself with the flame colored irises of the Sith, but to his great relief, his normal blue gaze was now reflected on the shard. He drew a grateful breath, but this brief calm ended as he felt the darkness swell.

Anakin rose quickly to his feet. Once he had seen what he was becoming, the young knight had ended his onslaught on Palpatine. Unfortunately, the pause in the battle had allowed the Sith Lord time to recover. In a blur of motion the Dark Lord called his lightsaber from the debris, and used it to cut the wire that bound his wrists. He then used the Force to free himself from the wire around his neck. He dropped to the floor with cat-like grace.

"You were unwise to lower your defenses," Palpatine said, then attacked. Never before had Anakin ever seen him move so swiftly. The battle already had been the most intense Anakin had ever fought, but this was far more powerful. Now, the Sith was drawing upon all of his fury and the full extent of his Dark Side abilities.

Anakin barely had time to realize that his saber still lay on the floor where he had dropped it when he felt the Sith's crimson blade burn deeply into his lower right side. The Dark Lord then continued his stroke, sweeping his weapon from the top of the young Jedi's hip to just underneath his arm. Anakin cried out in incredible agony, then fell to the floor.

Palpatine stood over him, his blade pointed at Anakin's throat.

"You could have beaten me," the Sith hissed, "but you did not because you are weak. I could have taught you strength."

Anakin couldn't answer. The pain he felt from his side was too great. Each breath came as a desperate gasp, and Anakin soon realized that the lightsaber had damaged his lung. At once, he knew that without treatment the wound would be lethal, though he guessed Sidious would kill him before his injuries did.

But for some reason, the thoughts of his own end didn't bother him. In fact the opposite was true: he would welcome death. Perhaps, he thought, the loss of his life would be a blessing, because when he died, he would take all of his darkness with him.

"Yes," the Sith said, drawing Anakin from his thoughts, "only now at the end do you understand."

What did he mean? Anakin's confusion at the words registered both on his face and in the Force. The Dark Lord smiled, then moved his saber closer to the young man's throat, forcing Anakin to tilt his head back. He winced as his side protested the action.

"Don't you see?" the Sith continued, "They call you the 'Chosen One,' but have you never wondered whom you where chose by?"

Anakin inhaled sharply.

"What are you.." he began, already feeling consternation sweep through him.

"You," Palpatine said pointedly, "are the 'Chosen One' of the _Dark Side_. Chosen to be _its_ champion, chosen to _destroy_ the Jedi Order."

"No…no…that's impossible!" the young Jedi cried.

He carried darkness, yes, but surely this couldn't be true. His sole reason for being could not be to…

"Don't act so surprised, boy. You have already come to this conclusion yourself."

All strength had fled Anakin. He tried to deny the Sith's words, but to him, they held too much truth. They resonated deep within his spirit, affirming every thought of self-condemnation.

"However, you haven chosen to refuse your place at my side," the Sith said, as he deactivated his saber. "And for that, young Jedi, you will die a slow and painful death."

Sidious raised his hands, and Anakin braced himself for what he knew was coming.

As the Dark Side lightning coursed through his body, Anakin screamed. He had experienced Force lightning before, when he faced Count Dooku in the Battle of Geonosis, but this was infinitely more powerful. And, with the first bolt that struck him, his wounded side ignited in fiery agony. The earlier blow to his shoulder and the injuries inflicted upon his back by the vase also re-awoke under the torment.

Palpatine stopped the onslaught, savoring the young Jedi's pain, yet, Anakin made no move to resist. He didn't have the will to. Why should he? If he were truly chosen to destroy the Jedi as the champion of the Dark Side, than the galaxy would only benefit from his death. Many lives would be spared if his were lost.

"Will you not even fight me, pathetic Jedi?" Sidious taunted. Then, after a moment, the Dark Lord laughed. "Ah," he sneered, "I understand. You will not fight me because you fear your destiny. You fear your own power. How ridiculous."

He accentuated the comment with yet another bolt of lightning, and again, Anakin cried out in pain. But the young Jedi wasn't surprised that the Sith knew what was on his heart. He was too exhausted in both body and mind to shield his thoughts. One thought in particular refused to be silenced: the only way he could save everyone he loved, was to allow himself to die. If he were dead, he could never hurt them. If it were possible, Sidious' laughter increased, and he continued to mock the young Jedi.

"I wonder, what that feeble Order of yours would think of you, 'Chosen One', if they understood who you really were? And your wife… would she still love you if she knew the truth? I doubt it. She would despise you. "

Padmé…that thought made Anakin hesitate. For once, he did not focus on the Sith words, but instead on his earlier threat. Palpatine had said that once Anakin was dead he would execute Padmé and take their child.

"Oh yes, the child." Sidious scoffed, still reading his thoughts. "The child will be no better than you. It's destiny lies with me. Your family belongs to me. Forever."

But could that be the worst fate his family would face? What if Anakin carried greater darkness than Sidious did? Then his family would surely be lost to evil. With a chill of horror, Anakin realized another, more likely, possibility. They would be dead, killed by Anakin's own hand as he had seen, for surely when had Padmé died in his vision, their baby had as well. He wouldn't take the chance of that happening now.

"You cannot reject the darkness, young Skywalker. You can only submit to it," Sidious said coldly.

He was right, Anakin knew. Allowing himself to die was the only way he could stop the darkness he carried from devouring the galaxy. A wave of profound sadness swept through him as he realized the implication of his thoughts.

When he died, Sidious would try to take his child, and being a Sith was not what Anakin wanted for his son or daughter. But at least the baby would live. At least, it would have a chance to fight the darkness, perhaps even defeat it. After all, Padmé was pure light. If the baby had inherited its mother's goodness, then it would never fall to the Dark Side, no matter what Sidious did. It would never fail as it's father had.

And Palpatine was underestimating Padmé. She would not give up without a fight. After all, she had defeated the Trade Federation and saved her world when she was a fourteen year old queen. She had bravely fought many battles, and Anakin had no doubt she could face Palpatine. If anything, her husband's death would give her the chance to continue living.

Still, thinking of leaving her alone to face such danger caused Anakin far more pain than the Force lightning ever could, yet he knew he had no choice. This was the only way he could save her and his child from the greatest danger of all: himself. So, Anakin closed his eyes, and tried to calm his mind. Palpatine was going to kill him, and Anakin wasn't going to stop him.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next part will be up on Thursday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pain was the only thing that Anakin Skywalker knew; it had become his very existence. The Force lightning tore at his body, mind, and soul, and he could distantly feel that the thread connecting him to life was beginning to unravel under the continuing barrage. But he didn't resist it. Each time the lightning struck and his body thrashed in uncontrollable agony, he accepted the pain. This was the only way.

At the same time, a large part of Anakin's mind told him that he deserved this torture and so much more. He was meant to destroy everything that was good. Would any punishment ever be enough for that? He didn't believe so.

"Young fool," Sidious scoffed in mock pity. "You were meant for great things, but you have thrown all of that away. Perhaps, though, it is for the best. You would have failed as a Sith, just as you have failed as a Jedi."

Anakin wondered hazily if Sidious were trying to anger him again, but if that were the case, he would be sorely disappointed. Anakin was too weak to feel anger. Instead, he merely felt weary resignation to the fate he had chosen for himself.

At his lack of response, the young Jedi thought he felt a flicker of frustration from the Sith. Then a moment later, the lightning somehow increased in speed and intensity. Anakin would have cried out once again, but his voice would not come. Already his earlier screams had left his throat raw and useless.

"Do not expect the Jedi to mourn you, boy. Once they learn of your death, it will already be too late. They will be destroyed."

_No,_ Anakin thought. He had warned Obi-Wan about the clones and at least the Jedi had a chance. And now, he would not be there to lead the army against the Temple, and the younglings wouldn't die by his blade. The face of the blond haired child from the Council chamber floated through Anakin's mind. _What is his name_? Anakin wondered absently. He would have liked to know, for the small boy had been very brave in his vision. But, he would never have the chance to find out. That thought made him sad. He would lose the chance to do so many things.

He would never see his own child's birth, never see his first step, never hear his first word, or see him grow up. He would not be able to share those moments with Padmé, and would never kiss her, or hold her again. He would never again be able to tease his Master, or enjoy the glimmer of secret amusement in Obi-Wan's eyes each time Anakin pulled another stunt that somehow managed to work. But his death also meant that he would never travel to Mustafar, never hurt Padmé, or face Obi-Wan in that terrible duel. Yes, this was the only way.

The young Jedi closed his eyes, and focused once more on his weakening link to life. In his mind, he saw that connection begin to flicker. Suddenly, Anakin realized that his body seemed very far away. He could still feel the incredible pain from his side, and other injuries, but it seemed no longer to be part of him. Sidious sensed how weak the Jedi before him was becoming.

"I will relish your death, Skywalker," Palpatine hissed, as he raised his hands once more, and began the final assault.

Agony wracked his dying body, and Anakin waited for the end to come. His thoughts turned once again to those loved. He thought of Obi-Wan, his wonderful Jedi Master who had taken him as a Padawan in spite of the Council's doubts.

_Master, you are like my father. I am ever grateful to you for your training, but now I realize that they were right… they were right about me. I never should have been trained. In my vision you said that you had failed me, but rather it is I who failed you. I am sorry, Master. _

Next, he thought of Padmé, his beautiful wife, his angel, who was so full of light that darkness could never taint her.

_I am sorry, _Anakin thought. _I am sorry that I could never deserve your love, but know always that you are the goodness in my heart. Please forgive me for all I have done, Padmé, and tell our child how much I love him._

With his last breath, Anakin called these words through the Force, hoping that somehow his loved ones would hear him. Then darkness began to take the young Knight, but it was not the darkness of hatred or anger. It was the darkness that came before eternal rest within the Force. He felt something call to him, welcoming him. And for the first time in longer than he could remember, Anakin Skywalker felt at peace.

_Is this what it means to be one with the Force? _Anakin wondered. But soon, all thoughts faded away, and he slipped into the darkness…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Padmé stood staring out into the darkened skies of Coruscant. She knew that she should rest, or at least try to lie down, but she couldn't. Her worry for her husband made that impossible. Once she had relayed everything that Anakin had told her about the Chancellor, Mace Windu and three other Masters had left to arrest Palpatine. But had they arrived in time to help Anakin?

He was the strongest person she had ever known, but could he face a Sith Lord alone? A shiver of fear swept through Padmé. Surely Palpatine was no ordinary Sith, if such a thing even existed. Palpatine had slowly managed to gain influence until he was the most powerful man in the Republic… until he _was _the Republic. Padmé shivered again, this time with revulsion.

Palpatine had tricked her, and despite what Anakin had said, she knew that she was at least partly to blame. She had been far too trusting. If only she had refused to betray Valorum, or had tried to find some other way to effect the Senate's opinion… but Palpatine would never have allowed that. Still, Padmé felt guilt rise within her.

How many other times had she allowed herself to be his tool, unknowingly furthering the Sith's goals? And what if he used that power now, to hurt Anakin? Padmé's heart clenched.

_Anakin…_ Silently she prayed for his return. Then, closing her eyes she went deep within herself, searching for the part of her spirit that was bound to Anakin. It was a connection that had been there since their marriage, often giving her the ability to sense what Anakin was feeling, or to know that he was approaching even before he entered the room. Now, she hoped it would tell her that Anakin was all right.

But as Padmé reached that part of her mind, she realized she that Anakin's loving presence was fading. _No!_ Padmé cried. _He couldn't be… he wasn't… _Padmé didn't allow her thought to continue. She reached out towards her husband wishing desperately that she could stop this, but instead felt him slipping further away from her. _Anakin_! She felt a wave of regret from him, and for a brief instant, thought she heard his voice calling to her. But then it vanished, as did his presence.

Tears flowed down the beautiful young senator's cheeks as she sank to her knees. She felt her child kick forcefully, as if the baby were also protesting the loss of his father. Finally, the bitter thought she had fought off earlier returned. Anakin… was gone.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next part will be up on Monday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was no pain… _There was no death… There was only the Force_, drawing him closer, ever closer… The words of the _Jedi Code _seemed to echo in the empty void around Anakin as he listened to the voice of eternity. It seemed as though he were floating. He was surrounded and cradled by the peaceful darkness that had taken him moments before, and felt the same sense of serenity.

This peace was far beyond any he had ever experienced as a Jedi. For once, there was no weight of responsibility on his shoulders, no weariness of mind that always came with his duty. There was no more guilt, no more despair. He was free from the turmoil that had filled his life.

He knew that he was being drawn further into the Force, and didn't resist. _This _was what he wanted. He didn't want the burden of being the Chosen One, he never had. He wanted to rest forever in the beauty of the Force.

He was so close, he could almost touch it. Before him was the very gate between life and death, and he was about to step through it. Anakin reached out his hand, and for the briefest moment, he was part of the very fabric of the universe, one with the Force itself. But suddenly, Anakin felt himself being pulled back.

_No!_ Anakin protested silently. But the invisible power continued to drag him back, relentlessly pulling him away from the promised rest. _No! _Anakin cried again. They couldn't take this from him, they couldn't! However, no matter how hard Anakin struggled, he could not fight the invisible presence that held him.

_Can't I ever have peace? _Anakin finally screamed. Silence answered him. For a fleeting instant, the young Jedi wondered if his punishment was to be trapped here, so near to the peace he desperately longed to have, and yet unable to reach it. But then he sensed something behind him. Quickly, he turned to face it.

There, in the distance, a spark of light had entered the darkness. It flicked briefly, then began to grow, and Anakin found himself enthralled by the sight. The light expanded slowly, growing until it illuminated the vast space. As Anakin focused his eyes, he realized that he could see shapes within the light. He felt a wave of confusion. _What is this? _he wondered. He continued to watch and soon, he could see that the shapes were human: a man and a woman.

Was this a picture of him and Padmé? As the image in front of him became even more clear, he saw that the man had blond hair and blue eyes much like Anakin's own, while the woman had hair and eyes matching Padmé's. Anakin strained to see the features of the two figures, but they were still obscured. As time passed, he realized that both figures were holding lightsabers. _Jedi!_ Anakin exclaimed in surprise. But who were they, and why did the Force want him to see this? Finally, the faces of the two Jedi became clear.

The two seemed to be the same age. The young man had a serious brow and slightly cleft chin. Anakin felt a strange sense of pride as he watched the young man twirl his saber, blocking attacks from unseen adversaries. Then Anakin turned his gaze to the woman.

She was petite, and beautiful, and her presence seemed to speak of unknown strength. She also twisted her saber in graceful arcs, deftly blocking any attempt to get through her defense. Again, Anakin felt pride sweep though him at the sight.

Why? Anakin didn't understand. He had never seen these two people before, they were complete strangers to him. And yet, they felt somehow so familiar…

Anakin froze. He knew with sudden certainty, that the Force was showing him _his_ children. Anakin felt tears well up in his eyes. He wasn't sure how tears could form in this state of being. After all, could spirits cry? But his questions seemed insignificant as he focused once more on the figures before him. Two children… Padmé was carrying twins. The tears he had been holding back began to fall.

These were his children, grown up, and Jedi Knights. The pride he had felt for them only grew as he looked on. The skill with which they fought was incredible, and in their eyes he could see a look of fierce determination. Anakin didn't know whom they were fighting, but the battle was intense. He watched with surprise as the struggle seemed to become even greater.

Anakin's worry spiked. Surely, his children would be victorious, and for a moment, it seemed that they would. But behind them, Anakin sensed something rising: a shadow. From this darkness he sensed a malevolent presence, and in the next instant, he heard Palpatine's cruel laugh. He saw the twins turn to face this new threat, but knew they couldn't hope to win; the Sith was too powerful. Anakin tried to move forward to help, but something held him, keeping him where he was. He watched helplessly as both of his children were forced to their knees.

As they both cried out in pain and rage, the blades they had been holding, once both sapphire, turned the color of blood. The twins screamed in obvious agony, thrashing wildly. Horror swept through Anakin, but still he could not move. Finally, the two before Sidious bowed their heads. Their shouting ended, and he breathed a small sigh of relief. Perhaps their torment had stopped as well.

But that notion was quickly proven wrong. Something had changed in the two kneeling figures. Not only did they no longer cry out; they no longer moved. Ice cold fingers of fear gripped Anakin's heart. That frigid fear morphed into terror as Anakin saw the twins slowly being transformed into statues of stone. Suddenly, Anakin heard a roar of wind, and the two figures began to erode. He watched as cracks began to appear, and fell to his knees as the broken rock crumbled into sand. Within moments, the sand was swept away, a poignant reminder of the sandstorms Anakin had often witnessed on Tatooine. It was as if his children had never been. _Noooo! _Anakin screamed. But it was too late. Already the darkness had completely engulfed the light. In the distance, once again he heard Palpatine's cruel laugh.

As quickly as it had begun, the vision ended, and the space returned to solemn silence. Anakin breathed raggedly, never even wondering how it was possible that he could draw breath.

This was far worse than the first vision he had seen of the future. Worse than he could have ever imagined, for now he was powerless to change it. He had chosen to die, chosen not to fight. He had thought that he had made the sacrifice purely for his family, believing that _he _was the real danger they faced, and that his death would give them a chance to live.

Only now did he know. He had been selfish. He had thought only of the fact that he would no longer be forced to confront his inner darkness, nor face the consequences of his actions. But he had never realized that by refusing his duty, the burden would be passed onto his children. Though incredibly powerful, they were not strong enough. This destiny was his, and his alone. Only he could do what had to be done: only _he_ could defeat the Sith.

A profound sense of purpose and hope arose in Anakin, and the Force spoke to him clearly. His despair had vanished, replaced by knowledge of the truth. Palpatine had lied to him. It was not the destiny of the Chosen One to destroy the Jedi, rather it had simply been the path Anakin had been following. Now Anakin realized that even if events had transpired as he had seen in his vision, and he had become Darth Vader, at some point in the future, he still would have done what he was meant to. He still would have defeated the darkness and brought balance to the Force. The road to accomplishing this would have been long and hard, but something would have returned him to the Light. He wondered briefly what his redemption would have been. His children perhaps? He believed that would have been the case. But what could he do now? How was he supposed to complete his duty when he was dead?

Then, Anakin felt it: a flicker of life in this place of passing. He wasn't dead… not completely, anyway. But the spark of life was very faint. Could he re-ignite it?

_Well, I did once vow to stop people from dying, _Anakin thought wryly, his humor returning along with his newfound determination. _Time to see if I can keep that promise._

With that, the young Jedi closed his eyes, and called upon the Force. He felt it move through him, and rejoiced in the symphony of beauty and light that filled him. He had never touched the Force like this. It's peace warmed him, centered him, and surrounded him, expelling the darkness. After a few moments, he realized he was moving. Anakin felt almost a sense of joy as once again he distantly became aware of the pain of his injuries. Pain was not such a bad thing, Anakin thought. It meant that he was alive. And where there is life, there is hope.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next part will be up on Thursday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was an odd sensation to say the least, but Anakin rejoiced as he felt his body coming alive again. His heart, which had nearly ceased to beat, began pounding furiously, and his lungs screamed for air. He felt his blood coursing once more through his veins and his senses returned.

The first thing he was able to hear was Palpatine's victorious laugh. The Sith Lord continued to inflict his cruel punishment upon the young Jedi, as yet unaware of the change that had just taken place. Anakin forced himself not to react to the torment as he gathered his strength in the Force. He felt the energy field that binds all things as it joined with him, allowing him to forego the debilitating effects of his injuries. Then, he opened his eyes.

Sidious released an inhuman cry, his shock concussing wildly through the Force. "Impossible!" Sidious hissed. "Only one has achieved power over death…"

"Nothing is lost where the Force dwells," Anakin replied, his words coming before he even realized he had spoken.

That was a lesson he had heard many times as a Jedi, but he had never believed it before. He had viewed it greatly as a platitude, something used to encourage those whose cause was hopeless. But now, he knew it to be true.

Drawing on his new conviction and the Force, Anakin brought up his left hand to block the Sith's lightning. The blue arcs of dark energy curled around his fingers, and as Anakin fell deeper into the Force, he saw those bolts enter him. But he felt no pain now. He absorbed the lighting, much as he had seen Master Yoda do when battling Count Dooku on Geonosis. Anakin absently registered his own surprise, and marveled at this new ability. He had never used the Force in such a way, and yet it remained with him, allowing him to battle the Sith.

Sidious' eyes grew wide, and he intensified his attack. Palpatine was incredibly powerful, and used the Force as a hammer. His dark presence seem to multiply and grow, trying to devour the Light, but Anakin held his ground. With another burst of strength, the young Jedi forced himself to his feet. He was not sure how he was able to stand, for his injuries should have made that impossible. But within a moment he was again at his full height.

Anakin could feel his muscles straining, and his hand shook. As he drew ragged breaths, he realized that he could not stand against this assault for much longer. Even though the Force was Anakin's ally, Sidious was incredibly powerful. The Sith Lord seemed to command the darkness that existed in the hearts of beings throughout the galaxy, and he now brought all of that to bear against Anakin.

But that was not only factor that was weakening the young Jedi. Though it had allowed him to far surpass his physical limitations, the Light with which Anakin now fought also demanded that he use reserves of energy he was not even sure he possessed. His badly injured body was reaching the end of its endurance, and he felt the Darkness beginning to overtake him once more. But he refused to surrender. Anakin had to win to save his children.

His children… deep within the Force images flashed through his mind, but they were not of suffering, but rather of joy. He saw Padmé, his beautiful wife, helping their young daughter fix her hair in an elaborate style. _All you need now is a dress_,_ little angel._ Next, he saw his son, playing with a model podracer. _No podracing until you are at least nine, son, _Anakin smiled. This was what the future was meant to be. He would not let Palpatine have them.

So with that, Anakin Skywalker called upon the Force as he never had before. He pushed away all of his doubt, regret, and fear, and released his sorrow and anger. Then he felt the Force answer his call. At once, he was overwhelmed by its breathtaking beauty. He saw the Force itself, its golden light illuminating his surroundings, and knew what he must do.

Anakin closed his eyes and focused on the energy Palpatine was directing towards him. Rather than simply allowing the energy flow through him, he began to gather it, all the while adding his own strength.

Palpatine felt the shift in the Force, but unsure of its meaning, once more increased his barrage.

"You cannot win," the Sith stated flatly. But behind his confident words Anakin could sense the seeds of doubt. The young Jedi made no response, simply continuing to gather power.

"The Jedi will be destroyed," Palpatine tried again. Still, Anakin didn't answer. All his focus was deep within himself. He could feel the energy rising, increasing until he was hardly able to contain it.

"You could still join me," Sidious suggested, a small edge of desperation creeping into his voice. "Together, no one would be able to stand against us."

This time Anakin barely heard the Dark Lord's words. The energy pulsed within him, and suddenly Anakin could see the very border between Light and Dark. He stood on that line, watching as the two sides of the Force battled each other through him. And as he watched, the Light beat the Darkness back.

Anakin could not help but smile as he witnessed the prophecy come to pass. This was the balance it had spoken of. Light was meant to rule over Darkness, just as day ruled over night.

"No!" Sidious cried sensing what had happened. "It cannot be!" Still the Sith continued his assault, desperation now fueling his actions. He tried to use the Force to throw objects at the young Jedi as he had done earlier, but they bounced harmlessly aside, blocked with a wave of Anakin's hand.

Then Anakin turned and called for his fallen lightsaber, its sapphire blade extending in an instant. Still using his left hand to absorb the lightning, Anakin threw his saber towards the Sith. Sidious tried to stop it, but found himself suddenly unable to move, and watched helplessly as the Jedi's saber sliced through his wrists. Palpatine released a cry of rage and pain.

As the Sith continued to hiss in agony, Anakin finally released the energy he had gathered. At once the room exploded in a burst of blinding light, carrying with it the force of a super nova. Sidious was powerless against it. The shock wave tore into him, throwing him back through the open window, and out into the Coruscant night. His scream of rage echoed for what seemed an eternity. At last, an eerie blue glow illuminated the air and Anakin felt Palpatine's dark presence vanish from the Force.

The young Jedi felt exhaustion beyond any he had even known, but he managed a small smile. The darkness that had permeated the Force for so long withdrew, like the clouds parting after a storm, and once again the light shown brightly.

_Its over,_ Anakin thought with amazement. _It's over, and my family is safe._

With that last comforting thought, Anakin allowed his injuries and weariness to overtake him, and collapsed into unconsciousness.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

**I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.**

**Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)**

**Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.**

**As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next part will be up on Monday.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.**

**For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…**

**(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)**

**Ani-maniac494**


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Slipping Into Darkness**

Jedi Master, Mace Windu had awoken when he felt the incredible surge of power within the Force. He had still been too weak to move, but he had witnessed the Anakin's defeat of Palpatine, and had watched as the Sith fell to his death. He had also seen the young Knight tumble to the floor.

Mace knew the boy was badly hurt, and though every part of him screamed in protest to the action, he forced himself to move. He allowed a hiss of pain to escape his lips as he examined his injured arm. The Sith's blade had cut into the bone, but thankfully it had not severed the limb. If it had, he would have had to make do with a mechanical replacement such as the one young Skywalker had been forced to use since the battle of Geonosis.

Young Skywalker… the thought made the older man pause. Anakin had saved his life, for the Jedi Master knew without any doubt that Sidious had come very close to killing him.

_I was wrong about the boy_, Mace thought as he stumbled towards the fallen Knight. _I should not have been so suspicious._

But Mace had to admit, the war had made trusting anyone difficult, especially after Depa… Pain rose within the Jedi Master, and it far surpassed his other injuries. This was a wound that he knew would never fully heal.

His former Padawan, Depa Billaba, the woman he considered to be his daughter, had fallen. She had been caught up in the horrors of war, and in the end had been lost to darkness. In a fit of madness, she had tried to kill him, and in all truth had nearly succeeded. Though Mace survived, he sometimes wondered if it would have been better he had not, for what had happened with Depa had changed him. If he couldn't trust the woman he saw as his own daughter, whom could he trust?

Suddenly the Jedi Master understood. His doubt had effected his perception of Anakin. He had always been wary of the boy, sensing that Skywalker was hiding something. But as he had realized the boy's ties to Palpatine, doubt had changed into suspicion, and then into hostility. Where he should have seen an ally, instead he had seen a threat. He breathed a silent thanks to the Force that his failure had not lead to something worse. If his perception had convinced Anakin to side with Palpatine… Mace's disciplined mind refused to complete the thought.

Focusing instead on the present, Mace managed to kneel at Anakin's side. As gently as he could, he turned he young Jedi to face him. Using the Force, he probed Anakin's injuries. The list was far too long.

But what concerned the Jedi Master the most was the vicious lightsaber wound to the boy's side. Anakin's breathing was ragged and uneven, and his chest seemed to strain with the effort. Mace realized that in all likelihood the wound would be fatal unless he received medical treatment immediately. And even then, his chances of survival were slim.

_How had the boy defeated Palpatine with such an injury? _the Jedi Master wondered.

_Because he is the Chosen One. You must see that now, _a voice answered.

Mace shook his head. For an instant, the voice had sounded like Qui-Gon Jinn's. But pushing away the questions that had formed in his mind, the dark skinned Jedi reached for his comlink to contact the Temple. He hoped that young Skywalker… Master Skywalker, Mace corrected himself, would survive, for the young man's presence was rapidly fading.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He had felt all of it. He had felt the deaths of three Jedi Masters, and the near defeat of Mace Windu. He had felt evil rise, then be beaten back. There had been a wave of despair, and he knew Skywalker had nearly lost his life as well. But finally… he had felt the Light triumph. And now, Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and Senior Council member, found himself in awe.

The darkness that had covered the Force for so long was now gone. For the first time in centuries, Yoda could feel the Force with absolute clarity. No longer did he have to peer through the thick fog of the Dark Side, nor guess at what the Force wished him to do. Such a feeling reminded him of his youth, and Yoda allowed himself a small smile, realizing how _long ago_ that truly was.

"Sir?" one of the clones asked, seeing the aged Master's expression. "Do you have a new strategy you wish us to implement?"

"No, Commander," Yoda answer, turning to smile at the clone. "No longer need strategies will we. Over the true war is."

"But, sir," the clone began in obvious confusion, "Our front lines have not been able to penetrate…"

Yoda tapped his cane on the ground signaling for the commander's silence. "Over the war is, but finished the battle is not."

"Yes, sir," the clone answered obediently, though Yoda could still sense his puzzlement.

Yoda watched him for a moment, searching his presence with the Force. He sensed no deceit or lethal intent, and though his aged face did not show it, the ancient Master felt great relief. He was not worried for himself, but rather for the other Jedi. If the clones had betrayed them, it would have meant the end of an Order that had lasted more centuries than even he could imagine. At the thought, a brief picture floated through the aged Jedi's mind, of himself on a far away world, his only companions his sadness and regret. But at once, Yoda knew that what he had seen no longer lay ahead of him. Rather it was a mere echo of what would have been, for things had changed now, and there was hope.

But as he had told the clone, while the war had been won the battle continued, and the aged Master suspected that one young knight now faced a particularly difficult struggle.

Yoda closed his eyes once more, focusing on the energy field that bound all things. He reached out searching for the uniquely vibrant presence of Anakin Skywalker. He was not surprised when he found that the presence was now barely detectable, as the young man had used nearly all of his energy to defeat the Sith. The effort had left the young man very weak. After a moment, Yoda opened his eyes.

"Contact the Temple, I must."

"Yes, sir," the clone answered again, as he motioned for one of the others to activate the comm station.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Obi-Wan had been about to reclaim his fallen lightsaber from Commander Cody when it the Jedi Master's mind was overwhelmed with an intense flash of light. The thoughts of his victory over Grievous just moments before suddenly evaporated. He stopped reaching for his saber, seemingly frozen in place.

"General?" Cody asked.

Still Obi-Wan didn't answer. Instead his mind was focused deep within himself. Never had he felt such an immense surge of the Force. It left him breathless, and he knew there could have been only one source: Anakin.

The Jedi Master reached for his bond with his student. He found it easily, as the surge of power made distance irrelevant. At once he felt a rush of emotions from his former Padawan, but most of all, he felt triumph.

_He did it,_ Obi-Wan thought in wonderment, as he felt the darkness vanish._ He did it. _

"Sir?" Cody said more forcefully. It was obvious the clone commander was growing concerned, but again Obi-Wan didn't acknowledge him. His mind was with his Padawan, as he felt new emotions from Anakin now: astonishment, relief, and joy. But he felt something else as well.

The Jedi Master had felt it only once before, yet knew immediately what it meant. It was the same sensation he had felt when he watched the Sith strike Qui-Gon down in the Theed generator on Naboo; the feeling that someone closely bonded to him was slipping away. And it could mean only one thing now: Anakin was dying. A cold chill swept through the Jedi Master.

In his concern for Anakin he never noticed that another trooper had arrived and was speaking rapidly to the Commander.

"General Kenobi!" Cody called loudly. Finally he was able to draw Obi-Wan from his trance-like state.

"I.. I need to contact the Temple." Obi-Wan said quickly not pausing to give an explanation for his earlier behavior.

"Yes, sir," Cody answered. "But we have just received a communication from Master Yoda, and he requests an immediate response."

If it was possible, Obi-Wan's stomach plummeted even further at the words, for he already suspected what news Yoda wished to discuss with him.

"Thank you, Commander," Obi-Wan managed to force out before turning and directing his mount to return to a base where comms could be accessed. While he rode, he breathed a silent plea to the Force that Anakin would be alright. If fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One meant that Anakin would lose his life, then the price was far too high to pay in Obi-Wan's opinion.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The story involving Mace Windu's apprentice, Depa Billaba, is drawn from the novel Shatterpoint. I take no credit for the events mentioned. :)

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next part will be up on Thursday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Slipping Into Darkness

As a Jedi Master, Obi-Wan had a very disciplined mind. But that did not stop emotions from rising within him now. Part of him felt a profound sense of relief, as though some great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He was not sure what had caused this sensation, for much responsibility still rested on him as a Jedi, a soldier, and a general. But for some reason, his future felt different. He felt…_free_. And he knew that the reason for this change was somehow related to what Anakin had done. But that thought renewed the other emotions that Obi-Wan was attempting to control. He was worried for his former Padawan.

He knew that Anakin was strong in the Force, and in all truth, was probably the most powerful Jedi in the history of the Order. But Obi-Wan was no stranger to the strength of the Dark Side. The image of Qui-Gon being struck down by a Sith Lord was forever burned into his mind. He remembered how he and Anakin had been defeated by Dooku on Geonosis, and remembered watching as the Count had even stood against Master Yoda. And Obi-Wan was still not certain of how strong Sidious was, for surely his power had been even greater than that of the two students he had sent against the Jedi. The battle which Anakin had fought must have been intense, and Obi-Wan was incredibly proud of his former Padawan. But, even though he knew that Anakin had won, if he didn't survive, Obi-Wan would always view this as a hollow victory.

The Jedi was drawn from his thoughts as he approached the room where the comms unit was located. He took a moment to center his mind in the Force, then stepped inside. There in the middle of the room was the projected form of Master Yoda.

"Master Obi-Wan, good to see you it is. Heard I have of your defeat of Grievous."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan answered. "The battle for Utapau is nearly finished. And it seems our other battles are as well. I have also sensed the darkness lift from the Force." Obi-Wan was unsure of what else to say. There was much he wished to ask, and yet he was not certain that he wanted to know the answers to his questions.

"Spoken with Master Windu I have, and much there is, that has taken place."

Obi-Wan nodded gravely, but remained silent. Yoda seemed to sense his thoughts.

"Fear for your former apprentice, you do."

Obi-Wan allowed himself a small inward smile. Anakin had once told him that Jedi Masters had a talent for stating the obvious. As with many other things Anakin had told him, it had proven to be true. But unfortunately that thought only made his worry for the young Knight all the more intense.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered finally. "I am worried for him." He almost expected Yoda to remind him of the danger of attachment, but instead, the aged Master's expression grew somber.

"Badly hurt he was. Uncertain the Healers are, if he will survive."

The cold sensation that had settled in the pit of Obi-Wan's stomach intensified. For a brief moment, the image of Qui-Gon's funeral pyre floated through his mind, but Obi-Wan pushed it away, instead choosing to focus on the present. He needed to understand what Anakin had faced.

"What happened, Master?"

"Showed him, his vision did, that Palpatine was the Sith."

"Palpatine!" Obi-Wan's shock momentarily overcame his worry. Indeed, Obi-Wan had never fully trusted the politician, yet he had never suspected that Palpatine had been a Sith Lord. Even Master Yoda and Master Windu, whom had met with the Chancellor on a daily basis, had never known.

A sudden truth pierced Obi-Wan's heart. Palpatine had always shown a great interest in Anakin. What if Palpatine had wished for Anakin to join him? Surely Anakin would never have agreed. He was a Jedi, and had a good heart. Still, the thought filled Obi-Wan with dread, and again made him wonder what horrors Anakin had seen in his vision. But before Obi-Wan could complete the thought, Yoda's next words drew his attention.

"To confront Sidious alone, Anakin chose. But told Senator Amidala of his plans did he, before he left." Yoda placed both hands on his cane, and Obi-Wan recognized it as an expression of great solemnity. "When informed Master Windu was, left he and three other Masters to face the Sith." Yoda looked down. "Killed were Master Fisto, Master Tinn, and Master Koth." Obi-Wan bowed his own head. That was indeed a great loss to the Order, and to the galaxy. He could only hope that Anakin would not give the Order another reason to mourn.

"Injured and nearly killed as well, was Master Windu. Not certain of everything that happened is he, but watched he did, as Anakin defeated Palpatine." The aged Master moved to look Obi-Wan in the eyes. "Saved the Order, Anakin has."

Obi-Wan felt the truth of Yoda's words. If Anakin had not acted, then the Jedi Order would have been destroyed, and the Republic as well. The galaxy would have had to suffer through dark times, waiting for a new hope to arise. Again thoughts of the burden Obi-Wan could no longer feel rose foremost in his mind. Anakin had saved him as well, of this he was certain.

But none of this comforted Obi-Wan. The only thing that would bring him peace would be standing by Anakin's side, as the young man had done so many times for him.

"Master, with General Grievous dead, the Confederacy is left without a leader. The battle here is nearly won. With your permission, I will to return to Coruscant."

He waited for the elder Jedi to respond. He wondered if Yoda would refuse, reasoning that Obi-Wan's place was with the troops serving the Republic, and that his presence would not change Anakin's fate. If that were the case, Obi-Wan knew that he would follow Qui-Gon's example and simply defy the head Council member's wishes. But rather than object, Yoda only nodded.

"Permission you have, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed deeply. "Thank you, Master."

"Retiring to Coruscant as well, am I. Needed the Jedi will be to maintain peace once word of Palpatine's death spreads." Obi-Wan gave a small smile as he reflected on Yoda's words. _Maintaining peace_ was not a task any Jedi had been given for some time. It was a duty that Obi-Wan would relish. Indeed, the Order owed Anakin more than they could ever repay. He hoped that they would have the chance to thank him. Once more Yoda seemed to read his thoughts.

"Trust the Force, you must, Obi-Wan. In it's hands now, Anakin is."

Obi-Wan was grateful for the comfort, and realized the wisdom of Yoda's words. He could do nothing to help his friend now. All he could do was trust that things would happen as they were meant to.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered, bowing his thanks once again.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said, offering a bow of his own.

"And with you," Obi-Wan responded.

As the hologram of the ancient Master faded, Obi-Wan couldn't help but silently hope that the Force would be with Anakin, for his battle was not yet finished.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Padmé had never felt so unsure of what to do. Even the crisis with the Trade Federation now felt simple by comparison. After she had felt Anakin slip away from her, Padmé had suddenly sensed his return. But now, once again, his presence was fading. _He is hurt_, she realized. _But how badly? Is anyone there to help him?_

More than anything else she longed to go to him, to be by his side. But the promise she had made to him held her where she was. For only a moment did she consider breaking her word. But as she remembered the look of desperation on her husband's face, she knew she could do nothing to help him, even if it broke her heart.

"Is there anything I might do to help, M'Lady?" Threepio asked.

The poor droid had been incredibly worried since he had found Padmé kneeling on the floor weeping after she had felt Anakin's presence ripped away from her. Since then, he had refused to leave the room until he knew that she was alright. But Padmé would never be alright until Anakin was back by her side.

"No, thank you, Threepio," she answered.

"Oh, I feel so helpless," she heard the droid say quietly. _Helpless, _Padmé reflected, was indeed the perfect way to describe her feelings. She placed a hand on her abdomen. Would her husband ever have the chance to see their child?

"Anakin…" Padmé whispered softly, his name escaping her lips as a sob. What made her sadness all the more difficult to bear was that every part of her ached to be comforted by her husband; to feel his strong arms wrap around her, protecting her from the pain. But, he could not be with her now. Would he ever be with her again?

Padmé's heart clenched, but no tears fell; she had none left to shed. Instead, she closed her eyes, and imagined herself back at the lake on Naboo. She remembered a time before politics and the war, when there was only her and Anakin, and the love they had for each other.

In the landscape of her mind, Padmé stood on the balcony where she and Anakin had shared their first kiss. She could feel the warm breeze that came from the lake, and could hear the sound of the birds singing. She listened to the gentle rustle of the leaves, and the distant crashing of waves. This place indeed held a most precious memory. But it was not here that Anakin had captured her heart, she realized. No, he had done that all those years earlier in Watto's shop. Since that day, long ago on Tatooine, her love for him had only grown. Now it encompassed all of her being, filling her spirit and binding her soul to his. They completed each other, two halves of the same whole. But what would she do if the other half of her heart were forever missing?

The small fragment of peace Padmé had found in her memory quickly faded as reality crashed around her once more. She gave a small, soft cry of protest, then returned to her vigil at the window. There, she was no longer aware of time's passage, and she stood, simply lost in her worry and loneliness. She felt as though she were caught within a nightmare, only this time there would be no waking up, no finding her love laying beside her.

Her hand unconsciously found its way to the japor snippet that hung around her neck. Its comforting weight was normally a welcome symbol of Anakin's love for her, but at this moment, it only served to remind her of his absence. The pain of that void raced through her mind again, paralyzing her with grief.

_Why did you have to confront Palpatine, Anakin?_ Padmé silently asked her husband. _Why? Wasn't there another way?_ She clutched the pendant tighter. _There must have been some other way, some way for you not to sacrifice yourself… _

Padmé had thought that there were no more tears left within her, but now she found that she had been wrong. Her world grew blurry, and she closed her eyes allowing salty tears to fall down her cheeks. She knew that Anakin was hurt; she could feel it. But if Anakin was losing his life, she could do nothing. This was not an enemy she could defeat. No army could reclaim her husband, no weapon could save him from death.

Without him, life would be empty. She would no longer feel his touch, or see his smile. She would never again hear the sound of his laughter, or lose herself staring into his eyes, the blue depths of which rivaled any lake on Naboo.

"Anakin…" she whispered again, beginning to sink to her knees But just as despair nearly overcame her, she felt something else rise within her. It began as a small spark, a barely visible flicker of light. But as she focused on it, it began to grow. As it overtook her, she realized what it was: hope.

_When all else seems lost, hope remains. _Padmé had spoken those words in a speech after the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo. At the time, she had wanted to console her world, and the many people who were then mourning the loss of their loved ones. But now she found that those words comforted _her_.

Perhaps she could not fight this battle by Anakin's side, but she could choose to remain strong for him, and for their child. She could have faith that he would be alright. She could…_hope_. It did not make the thought of losing him less difficult, but now her despair no longer threatened to overwhelm her.

Her tears stopped falling, and she rose once more to her feet. She looked out into the Coruscant night once more. The darkness no longer seemed so invincible.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next part will be up on Monday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Slipping Into Darkness

It seemed as though hours had passed and still, Padmé waited. She had finally given into the demands of her weary body and had asked Threepio to prepare some food for her. She now sat in the commons of her apartment, eating the small meal in silence.

The deep ache of worry still remained with her, a weight which her spirit could not lift. But she drew upon her strength, and continued her watch. She would remain strong for her husband, and would not give into her grief.

Looking out the window once more, she found that the sun was beginning to rise. Soon, its rays would illuminate the darkened corridors of Coruscant. For a moment, Padmé debated trying to lie down, but quickly realized that as tired as she was, sleep would never come.

"Shall I get some more tea for you, M'Lady?" Threepio asked as he took her cup.

"No, thank you, Threepio," Padmé answered.

She watched the droid shuffle once more to the kitchen, then turned back to the view outside. For a time, she lost herself watching the sunrise. Beautiful red and orange tones blanketed the sky, bringing to mind all of the mornings she and Anakin had greeted together. She managed a small, though still sad, smile at the thought. Hopefully, they would have the chance to do so again.

Finally, after what could have been an eternity, or an instant, she heard something. The persistent sound soon broke the spell that the dawn held over her, and after a moment, she realized it was her comm unit.

Somehow, Padmé knew that it was news about Anakin. She felt a mix of emotion rise within her. She both longed and dreaded learning what had happened to her husband. Forcing herself from the window, she walked over to the comm and activated it. Immediately an image of Obi-Wan appeared.

Even in the small form of the hologram, Padmé could see that the Jedi Master was in a solemn mood. His eyes were downcast, and his head was bowed. She had not seen him like this since Qui-Gon… Padmé's throat tightened.

"Anakin is hurt isn't he?" she asked quietly, though she already knew the answer.

Obi-Wan looked up, surprise evident in his expression. But soon, his features calmed, though his sadness still remained visible.

"Yes, Padmé, he is."

The silence that ensued stretched on as Padmé tried to accept the news. Yes, she had sensed that Anakin was injured, but hearing it from Obi-Wan made it…real. At the thought, tears began to fill her eyes once more, but she held them back.

"How badly?" she questioned softly, attempting to steady her voice.

Obi-Wan looked down. When he answered, his words were also spoken in a hushed tone.

"The Healers are not certain that he will survive."

Padmé felt a new wave of grief wash through her, and the walls of strength she had built around her heart nearly crumbled. However, she refused to let them fall. Anakin, she knew, would need her strength now more than ever. Gathering her courage, Padmé asked to know the details of what had happened.

Obi-Wan told her all that he knew of the battle that had taken place, and the changes that he had felt within the Force. He also explained that Palpatine was dead. Although Padmé listened, her heart was with her husband. She was incredibly proud of him for all he had done, but all she truly wanted was for him to be by her side.

Obi-Wan paused from his story. Even over such a great distance, it seemed that the Jedi Master could sense her thoughts. His expression grew gentle.

"Anakin was taken to the Temple by the Healers," Obi-Wan explained after a moment. "I have made arrangements for you to join him there."

Padmé looked down for an instant, thinking of her promise to Anakin. She longed to be with him, but the image of Anakin and his desperate pleas for her not to come to him rose in her mind.

"What is it?" the Jedi Master asked, sensing her hesitation.

"Before Anakin left, he made me promise that no matter what happened, I would stay away."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"I do not sense any threat against you, and I believe that whatever Anakin saw in his vision will no longer take place. But, I do not wish to put you in any danger. I will ask to have a Jedi team to escort you."

Padmé looked up gratefully. Obi-Wan was a good friend indeed.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she told him.

"You are welcome, Padmé." He paused once more before continuing. "I am leaving for Coruscant as soon as we are finished speaking, but I wanted to contact you before first. I will be there as soon as I can."

Padmé felt another wave of gratitude sweep through her. She knew that Obi-Wan cared for Anakin as a son, and was as concerned for him as she was. But he had taken the time to contact her before he left.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said again.

The Jedi Master gave a small bow.

"May the Force be with you, M'Lady," he said, then ended the transmission. Padmé watched as his image quickly faded, then turned to prepare to leave for the Temple. As she did, a new feeling of hope rose within her. She could not help Anakin now, all she could do was sit beside him. But perhaps, that would be enough.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Jedi Temple was incredible. No where else in the galaxy could one find such a majestic structure. Beautiful stone pillars lined the walls, and intricately carved arches could be found at every entrance of the great hall. Rich streaks of color entwined each of the ancient marble columns that stood along the walkway. The atmosphere itself seemed able to convey a sense of peace, wisdom and strength. But as Padmé walked through the halls of the Temple, she barely noticed any of this.

All of her focus was on her husband. She longed to see him, to offer him comfort and lend her strength to him. However, she knew that it might notbe enough. She could still lose him. That knowledge caused a new wave of torment to sweep through her, and she nearly stumbled from the intensity of emotion. But she forced herself to keep walking. She could not give up hope, especially now that she was so near to seeing him again. Perhaps, simply her presence would be enough to anchor Anakin's spirit to the world of the living.

"M'Lady? Are you alright?" a voice questioned, drawing Padmé from her troubled thoughts.

She turned to find both members of her Jedi escort watching her with concern. The team had arrived shortly after she had finished speaking to Obi-Wan. Master Yram Starna, and Padawan Giz Dalizard, had even offered to remain with her once she reached the healer's ward. She had politely declined, wishing to be alone with Anakin. Still, Master Starna had told her that they would wait outside the ward, and would be there if she needed anything.

Padmé managed to gather her composure to answer the Jedi Master's question.

"I am worried about Anakin," she told them quietly.

The female Jedi Master studied her for a moment longer, then nodded, accepting the statement. Truthfully, Padmé was grateful for the company as well as the Jedi's protection. Though these Jedi did not realize how close she and Anakin truly were, they had been very kind, and even their presence was a comfort. Although Padmé appreciated their compassion, her husband still dominated her thoughts, and she fell once more into silence. Both Jedi seemed to understand, and remained quiet as well, though Padmé knew that they were still concerned about her.

Finally, they reached the end of the great hall, and the entrance to the Healer's Ward came into view. Padmé stood there for a moment, gathering reserves of strength, then stepped forward. Immediately, a healer came to greet her.

"Senator Amidala," he said bowing, "if you will follow me."

Padmé nodded and moved behind him. She felt dread rise within her. Why did the Healer wish to speak with her? Had something more happened to Anakin? She breathed a silent prayer to the Force that Anakin was alright. After a few minutes, they reached a quiet corner of the ward, and the Healer turned to face her.

"M'Lady, Master Skywalker is stable for now. But I feel that I must warn you, his injuries are extensive."

Padmé closed her eyes, and gave a grim nod.

"He has a deep wound to his shoulder, and several broken bones. But what concerns us the most, is the severe lightsaber wound to his right side. He lung was damaged, and we had to rush him into surgery immediately. We are treating the wound now with bacta patches. However, this treatment is not as effective as submersion in a tank. Unfortunately, he is still too unstable for this procedure. But even with bacta, we fear that the damage to his lung may be too severe to repair completely. If he recovers, he may still need some sort of device permanently to aid his breathing."

Padmé looked up at the Healer, feeling horror rise within her. She felt as if she were going completely numb. This news was much worse than she could have imagined, and she felt the familiar bite of tears at the back of her throat. But once again, she pushed the sensation away. She would be strong for Anakin.

The Healer seemed to sense her struggle, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"M'Lady," he said gently, "Master Skywalker is very strong. He has surpassed our expectations already. If he can survive through the night, he should be stable enough for bacta immersion in the afternoon. And remember, with the Force, there is always hope."

"I know," she answered quietly. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, of course."

A few moments later, Padmé found herself in the inner area where the most critical patients were treated. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her mouth grew dry, yet she forced herself to step forward.

Anakin lay on a bed surrounded by multiple life-sustaining machines. One type of equipment pumped a variety of fluids into his arms, and another monitored his breathing. The eerie beep of one particular device marked Anakin's heartbeat. To Padmé's ears, the sound was weaker than it should have been. But as her gaze swept the room again, she decided instead to focus solely on her husband. The Healers could treat Anakin's body. She would care for his spirit.

She noticed a chair in the corner of the room, and pulled it over next to Anakin.

"I am here now, my love," she told him quietly.

She brought up her hand and began to stroke the sand colored locks of his hair. As she did, she noticed the many cuts and bruises that covered Anakin's face. They stood out clearly against the unnaturally pale color of his skin. He looked helpless, so different from the way she was used to seeing him, strong and full of life.

"Don't give up Ani," she whispered to him again. "Please don't give up." She felt tears well up once more in her eyes, only this time she was unable to keep them from falling. She felt them stream down hers cheeks freely, a soft sob escaping her as well. But still, she did not allow the sadness to fully take her. She could cry for what had happened to her husband, but she would not give up. In the next instant, she felt her child kick. Padmé placed a hand on her abdomen, and managed a small smile.

"That's right little one," she said softly, drying her tears, "we have to be strong for your father." She looked back to Anakin. He needed her, and she would be there for him, as he had been there for her so many times. So, Padmé sat back in the chair, finding reassurance in the simple rise and fall of Anakin's chest. She remembered all the wonderful times they had spent together, and all of the joy they had shared.

After some time had passed, her fingers unconsciously moved once more to the japor snippet around her neck. Memories flooded through her as she traced the lines of the delicately carved pendant. _I made this for you, so you'd remember me, _a nine year old Anakin had said as he handed her the small yet beautiful carving of japor wood. _It will bring you good fortune. _Padmé managed another small smile at the memory.

She had been very touched by his kind gift, and even before their marriage, she had always kept the snippet with her, though she had not worn it around her neck as she did now. Instead, she had placed it in her jewelry box, between the collar she had been given by the Naboo council, and a ring that her mother had given her when she became queen. There it had stayed for many years, until one day just before a particularly trying debate. She had been preparing for weeks, and even then was not certain if she could defeat her opponent: a senator who had a well-earned reputation for being unbeatable.

Then, as one of her handmaidens had been helping her to dress for the occasion, she had remembered the small piece of japor and Anakin's pronouncement that it would bring her luck. Deciding that she had nothing to lose, Padmé had tucked the carving into her pocket before she left.

Hours later, she had returned from a very successful debate. She had laughed at herself for giving into such superstitions, but somehow she could not shake the feeling that the carving carried with it more than just the memory of a certain little boy from Tatooine. And, in a way, she realized, the snippet _had _brought her good fortune. It was only a few months after the debate, that Anakin had returned to her life, and they had fallen in love.

But she was not the one who needed, 'good fortune' now, she thought, her sadness returning. Then an idea came to her. She reached around her neck, and unlatched the chain the held the snippet. She took the pendant and placed it in Anakin's left hand, closing his fingers around it.

"You can give this back to me when you are well, my love."

Padmé reached up and kissed Anakin gently on the forehead. When she returned to her seat, she still held his hand in hers. No matter what would happen next, they would face it together.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next part will be up on Thursday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Slipping Into Darkness

At first, Anakin saw only blackness. But slowly, light began to infiltrate the shadows, growing until he was nearly blinded by it. He brought his hand up to shield his vision from the powerful glare. After he had adjusted to the brilliance of the light, he opened his eyes, and looked up. Twin suns hung suspended in the sky, their intense rays scorching the ground below. _Tatooine,_ Anakin thought with astonishment.

Lately, it seemed that the Force had been acting upon his life in incredible and unexpected ways. The young Jedi would have assumed that all of these experiences would have given him a greater understanding of the mysterious energy field that had so affected him. But, despite all of this, Anakin now found himself utterly and completely confused. He thought of the fierce battle that he had fought against Palpatine, but nothing in his memory could explain why he now found himself on the desert planet of his birth.

Shifting his gaze to his surroundings, Anakin found the familiar barren landscape of his home world. He turned to see the ancient cliffs and dunes that he knew so well from his days of podracing. _Can this be real? _he questioned. As if in answer, a warm breeze brushed past him, causing grains of sand to pelt against his skin. _Well the sand is certainly real enough, _he thought with irritation, quickly brushing the specks from his tunic. Still, the momentary distraction did not dispel his confusion. _Why would the Force bring me here?_

"To remind you of whereyou came from," a softly accented voice answered. Anakin froze. That was a voice he had not heard in years, but one which was forever imprinted in his mind. It was the voice that had comforted him as a child, and soothed away all his fears and nightmares.

"Mom," he breathed in awe. He spoke softly, fearful that anything more than a whisper would shatter this fragile moment.

"Hello, Ani," she answered warmly.

Anakin turned around slowly, nearly paralyzed with emotion. Tears filled his eyes as he saw her. She looked as she had the day he had left to become a Jedi. Her brown hair was pulled into the same simple style she had always worn, and her eyes still held that same look of gentle wisdom. She smiled at him brightly, and all the love she had for him was clearly written in her expression.

Before he had even realized what he was doing, Anakin ran to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go. He felt his mother return the embrace, and for an instant, Anakin felt like the little boy he had been so many years before.

"I've missed you so much, Mom," he said, his voice breaking with every word.

"I've missed you, too, Ani," she answered, stepping back to brush the tears from his cheeks as she had always done when he was little. "My son," she added softly.

She smiled up at him, and at once Anakin felt as though a part of his heart had returned. After she been had taken from him, he had thought that he would never feel this way again. But now, they were together once more…. Anakin paused. His mother had lost her life that night in the Tusken camp. Did that mean that he was…

"Am I… dead?"

"No, Ani, you're not dead," she assured him, placing her hand on his cheek. She gave a small laugh, and blushed slightly. "I just wanted to see you."

"But then…how… how is this possible?" he questioned, amazement evident in his voice.

"I had a little help from an old friend," she answered. She smiled again, and suddenly Anakin knew the answer.

"Qui-Gon."

His mother nodded.

"He's been very worried about you, but… oh, Ani, I knew that you would do what you were meant to." Shmi brought her other hand to his face, and her expression grew radiant. "I'm so very proud of you!"

Anakin swallowed hard, and drew back slightly at the words as guilt and shame swept through him. She had to have known what had happened, how close he has come to falling to the Dark Side. He could have destroyed so many lives, and hurt so many people.

"Mom, how can you say that after what I did?" he asked, looking down as bitter tears of regret threatened to fall once more. "I almost betrayed everything that you ever taught me to love. I… I almost betrayed _you_."

He turned away, no longer able to face her, his shame burning as brightly as the Tatooine suns. His mother had always taught him to live in the Light, yet he had come so close to embracing the Dark. He had nearly forgotten everything that she had tried to teach him. And worse yet, he had reveled in the sensation of power, the thrill of casting away the burdens of conscience. Nothing he could ever do would make that right.

"I…I failed you," Anakin said finally, in a voice he barely recognized as his own.

His statement seemed to echo in the quiet landscape, reverberating within his spirit. He waited for his mother to speak, waited to hear the disappointment in her voice. But that moment never came. Instead, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ani," she said, softly, turning him until his gaze met her own, "I know that you have struggled. But everyone has darkness with in them. What is important is that they face that darkness, and overcome it. You didn't fail, Ani. You didn't. You beat the most difficult opponent of all: the darkness you carry within yourself. It was because of that victory, that you defeated the Sith, and brought balance. And for that my son, I am forever proud of you."

At his mother's words, Anakin felt a sensation he couldn't describe. It was as though all the pain of the past and all of his worry for the future suddenly evaporated. He felt at peace. His voice seemed lost, so rather than speaking, he simply embraced his mother once again, allowing all his love for her to flow through the Force.

He was not certain how long they stood that way, but when they finally released one another, the suns were setting in the distance, bathing the landscape with crimson light. They watched the beautiful sight for a few moments, then his mother turned to him once more.

"It is time for you to go, my son," she said quietly.

"What?" Anakin exclaimed, shock evident in his voice "But, Mom, there's so much I want to tell you, so much I want to share with you."

Shmi smiled at him once more, though this time the expression was tinged with sadness.

"I know, Ani," she said, gently squeezing his arm, "but you must leave. My time has already passed, but you still have a life to live."

Anakin didn't want to accept the words, didn't want to be forced to leave his mother behind once again.

"But I miss you, so much," he said.

"We will see each other again," she assured him, offering an encouraging smile. "But right now, your wife and children need you."

_Padmé, _Anakin thought, joy rising within him at her name. Only a short time ago, he had thought that he would never see her again, never have the chance to watch their children grow up. But now, he could. His mother was right, he realized. He had to go.

"Mom-" he began, but she already knew what he was going to say.

"You don't have to explain Ani, " she said, smiling once more. "Just tell my grandchildren how much I love them."

Although he still felt great sadness, Anakin managed a small smile. "I'll tell them, Mom."

"I will always be with you, my son," she assured him, " in your heart, and by your side. Always remember that." She brought her gentle hand to his face once more. "Now, go, my son. You do not have an easy path ahead of you, but you must remain strong."

Driving away his sadness, Anakin nodded. "I promise."

With that, Anakin called upon the Force. He let it guide his actions, and a few moments later, he felt himself moving away from his mother's presence. He sent his love to her once more, without ceasing until he could no longer feel her in his mind. Then he shifted his focus outwards. After a moment, he felt something at the edge of his senses.

He focused his concentration on it, and the sensation began to grow. Suddenly, he became aware of his body. He felt strangely numb, and oddly heavy. He couldn't move. He felt a small stab of worry at that realization, but quickly pushed it aside, continuing to concentrate on his task. Finally, his physical senses returned. He forced himself to open his eyes. For a moment, he wondered if he was blind, but then quickly realized the truth. He could not see because the room was dark.

Ignoring the growing unease within him, Anakin blinked several times, then turned his attention to his hearing. At first, he could only discern the sound of the machine monitoring his heartbeat. But as his awareness grew, he heard something that filled him with dread: the cold, mechanical sound of a respirator…

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next part will be up on Monday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Merry Christmas everyone! :)

Ani-maniac494


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Slipping Into Darkness

Claws of panic gripped Anakin's spirit as the terrible sound of the respirator continued. Normally, he would have tried to draw on the calming techniques he had been taught as a Jedi, but for some reason his mind could not focus clearly. All he could think of was the pressure he felt within his chest as his lungs were forced to breathe at the slow and steady pace of the machine. He tried desperately to block out the sound of the device, but to no avail. Instead the noise grew louder, increasing until the cacophony seemed to fill all of his being, haunting him with every beat of his heart.

He did not want to be trapped this way, forever dependant upon a machine to draw breath. However, the thought of the suit was far less frightening than the possibility it represented. For, if his destiny had not changed, and he was permanently imprisoned in the visage of Darth Vader, did it mean that the fate of the galaxy and those he loved was unchanged as well?

Another wave of panic swept through him at the thought. He peered into the darkness, trying to discern the shapes he saw around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of movement , and suddenly the figure transformed into a medical droid from his vision. Instinctively, he tried to strike at the droid, only to find that his hands were restrained. He struggled against the bindings with all of his strength, but they did not give way, and the effort left him exhausted.

_No,_ Anakin denied, this couldn't be happening, not after all he had done, after all he had seen… He couldn't have lost Padmé all over again…

"-- can you hear me?"

At the voice, a frigid wave of horror swept through Anakin. _Palpatine, _he thought: it couldn't be anyone else. The Sith Lord was here, ready to claim his apprentice, ready to bind him forever to the Dark Side…

"Anakin, can you hear me?" the voice called. "Anakin, it is Obi-Wan."

The young Jedi felt a hand on his left shoulder, and a wave of calm and reassurance swept over him. Though confusion still blanketed his mind, Anakin felt reality slowly returning.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said again.

Still wary that this was some sort of trick, Anakin hesitated to answer. But as he focused, he could sense Obi-Wan's concerned presence clearly.

_Master? _Anakin asked hesitantly through their bond.

"I am here," Obi-Wan assured him.

Anakin turned as much as the respirator allowed him. Though he could still see very little in the darkness, he was able to make out the familiar silhouette of the Jedi Master. He could sense a flood of emotions from the older man, worry, relief, joy, and exhaustion. But through all of this, Obi-Wan continued to send waves of peace through the Force, and Anakin felt his rapidly beating heart slow to a more normal rhythm. At last, Anakin's mind felt clear enough to voice a question.

_Master, where am I?_

"You are in the medical ward at the Temple. Do you remember what happened?"

For a moment, Anakin felt unsure, and his memories seemed jumbled. Then, as he concentrated, scenes of the intense battle he had fought flashed through his mind: the duel…touching the Dark Side…surrendering, and coming so close to death… the Force rising up within him, giving him strength… Finally the fog of confusion lifted completely from his mind. Sidious was dead. The Sith Lord no longer had any power over him, or his family.

_Yes, _he answered finally, relief sweeping through him at the realization, _I remember._

"You were severely injured in the fight. Master Windu called for the Healers, and you were brought back to the Temple. You have been unconscious for more than a week."

_A week? _Anakin exclaimed as a wave of shock rolled through him. It was difficult to imagine that so much time had passed when his battle with the Sith felt as though it had happened only hours earlier. But as Anakin considered the time lost to him, the noise of the respirator drew him from his thoughts, and some of his apprehension returned. He had not fallen to the Dark Side, but what if he was still destined to live this way, imprisoned in his own body? He feared asking if this was to be his fate, yet it was a question which he could not avoid.

_Master…is the respirator… permanent?_

He sensed that Obi-Wan was a bit puzzled by the question, yet his Master answered nonetheless.

"No, Anakin," the older Jedi assured, "it isn't. The Healers said that they want to keep you on it for a few days to allow your lung more time to heal, but you will be off of it soon."

Anakin closed his eyes and allowed the full impact of the words to reach his spirit. He felt a profound sense of relief. Being captive inside that armored shell would have always reminded him of how close he had come to falling, how close he had come to destroying everything he loved. And worse yet, it would have cut him off from the world around him. He would never again have been able to touch his wife without a barrier between them, and would not have been able to look on his children with his own eyes. But now, knowing that he would not have to face that future, was enough to sweep away the remainders of his dread.

But still, one more question lingered, and the answer meant more to Anakin than anything else at that moment.

_Where is Padmé ? Is… she alright? Is she… safe?_

"She is fine," Obi-Wan answered. "She has been by your side for days. I finally convinced her to get some rest a few hours ago."

Anakin wondered for a moment if Obi-Wan could sense the relief and joy that now filled him. Knowing without doubt that Padmé was safe meant that the last horror from his vision had been prevented. He hadn't hurt her. His angel was still with him.

He was about to speak again when, almost as if she had been summoned by his thoughts, Anakin sensed Padmé's presence rapidly approaching. He followed Obi-Wan's gaze as he turned to the door, and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her. She was more beautiful than words could describe. Her long brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders, and her cheeks were flushed from her obviously hurried journey to the Healer's ward. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Ani!" she cried, somehow filling that single word with all the depth of emotion she felt. "The Healers called me a few moments ago. I am so glad that you're awake!"

She ran to his side, and quickly took his hand in hers. Anakin longed to kiss her, to hold her, to beg her forgiveness for what he had almost done, but the respirator kept him from doing any of that just yet. So instead, he pushed away his frustration and simply basked in the warmth of her presence.

He sent his love to her through the Force, and he knew she felt it as she squeezed his hand tighter and gave him a bright smile. Even after all Anakin had seen in his life, to him, that was still the single most incredible sight in the universe.

Obi-Wan seemed to sense the emotions the two shared, and understanding that they wished to be alone, moved to leave. But before he did, he quickly turned back to Anakin and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"It is very good to have you back, my friend," he said with a smile.

Anakin watched the man who was the closest thing to a father that he would ever know. He noticed how weary Obi-Wan seemed, and at once realized that like Padmé, the Jedi Master had spent much of the past week at his bedside.

_It is good to be back, Master, _he answered.

Through their bond Anakin sent to him all that he felt: gratitude, friendship, and the love of a son for a father. Obi-Wan returned the gesture, and for perhaps the first time, Anakin realized how much Obi-Wan truly cared for him. Indeed, they were father and son, brothers, and friends.

With a smile, Obi-Wan turned and bowed once more, then stepped from the room.

"Anakin," Padmé said softly after a moment, "I love you."

Anakin wished that he could answer aloud, but the respirator made that impossible. So, calling upon the sum of his strength, Anakin willed all of the Force, and all of creation to speak his answer for him.

As he did, his vision shifted, and he saw his wife, not with his own eyes, but through the Force. She was a blinding beacon of light and beauty, shining with such intensity that the stars themselves seemed dim by comparison. Bound to her presence, he saw the growing light of his children. They shown just as brightly as their mother.

_I love you, my angel, _he called to her.

He saw her presence brighten even further as his soul touched hers, and felt Padmé's spirit soar at his words. He remained this way for as long as his strength allowed, then exhaustion overtook him once more. Gently, Anakin pulled away from his wife, her aura still lingering around him.

The effort seemed to have taken a great toll on his already weakened body, but it was a fatigue he was more than willing to endure. He gazed once more at his angel, then closed his eyes as she reached up to stroke his hair. After a few moments, Anakin fell into a deep, restful sleep.

Though many trials still lay before him, for perhaps the first time in his life, Anakin Skywalker felt free from every burden, and his heart and mind were at peace.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next part will be up on Thursday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

I hope all of you had wonderful Christmas :)

Ani-maniac494


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Slipping Into Darkness

Anakin awoke to find that the now-all-too familiar walls of the Healer's ward were bathed in the soft golden light of the last rays of the sun, giving the room an almost surreal appearance. He shifted his gaze, and as he had suspected, found Padmé sitting in the chair next to him, asleep.

The sight of her made him smile. For the full ten days of his stay in the Healer's ward, Padmé had remained with him, using his quarters in the Temple to lay down or eat when she needed to, but otherwise never leaving his side. Even as he had gradually regained his strength, and his side had healed to the point that he no longer needed the respirator, Padmé still refused to leave. She had even turned her senatorial duties over to Jar Jar, insisting that it was time she start doing so anyway, due to her pregnancy.

With that last thought, Anakin's smile brightened further. He hadn't yet told Padmé of what the Force had shown him, that they were going to have a son _and _a daughter, two beautiful children. He had often thought of doing so, especially once they had moved him to a private room, but he wanted to wait for just the right moment.

And, until that moment came, he was simply content to watch her as she sat next to him, her face wonderfully serene in the embrace of sleep. The soft glow from the fading light outside fell upon her features, making her seem all the more angelic and beautiful. Her silky brown locks took on a golden sheen as they fell around her shoulders, highlighting the slight blush of her cheeks. She was incredible… Anakin lost track of time as he gazed at her, marveling once more in the fact that of all the people in the galaxy, she had chosen him to be her husband. He felt completely unworthy of her, and knew he would always feel that way.

Finally, as the last rays of the sun faded behind the buildings, Anakin's awareness shifted. It was getting late, and as much as he hated to wake her, Padmé needed to eat something and retire for the night.

"Padmé," he said softly, using the Force to lightly brush her cheek.

She stirred at the gentle touch, then slowly opened her eyes to look back at her husband.

"Good morning," she said with a small teasing smile.

"Evening actually," Anakin said, teasing her back. Then more seriously, he added, "it's getting late Padmé."

She moved to face the window, gazing at the rapidly descending twilight, then turned back to him.

"I'll stay for a few more minutes."

He was about to object, as he had done every evening over the past week, but she quickly silenced him by placing a soft finger tip on his lips.

"A few more minutes," she said again gently, effectively ending any argument Anakin may have had in mind.

So, instead of speaking, he responded by taking her hand in his, and kissing it in the true manner of a gentleman. She smiled again, and Anakin smiled back at her. For a long moment their eyes met, waves of love washing over him through the Force, and Anakin found himself lost once again.

"I could not imagine life without you," he said softly, not realizing that he had spoken aloud. He was caught off guard when his wife answered.

"You will never have to be without me, Ani. Our love binds us forever, and nothing can separate us, not even death."

He knew that she had meant her words to be reassuring, but he couldn't conceal the look of pain that crossed his face. She didn't understand how close they had truly come to that, and worst of all, he would have been the one to have taken her life. Even now when the future was changed, simply knowing that he could have hurt her caused him agony.

Not wishing to place any further burdens on Padmé, Anakin quickly adopted a mask of Jedi calm. However, his wife knew him all too well, and had seen his expression, no matter how brief it was.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

Anakin didn't answer. He had known that he would have to tell her what he had seen eventually, but he couldn't stop the dread that now rose in him.

"Anakin," she said again gently, "what's wrong?"

At the concern in her voice, Anakin closed his eyes and turned from her, no longer able to face what he had almost done. Almost instantly, he sensed a wave of understanding sweep through his wife. Her soft hands reached out to touch his cheeks, then she carefully drew him back to face her.

"Was that what happened in your vision, Anakin? Did you lose me?"

He remained silent for a long moment, looking down, trying to find the words to answer her. He felt a deep growing sense of dread within him. What if once she had seen into the darkest depths of his heart, she could no longer bear to be with him? What if after everything, he still found himself without her? But, despite his fears, he knew that he had no right to keep this from her. So, he looked up, and forced his gaze to meet hers.

"Yes, Padmé," he said in a voice he hardly recognized as his own, "I lost you."

She glanced down for a brief moment, allowing the statement to settle between them. Then she slowly looked up to face him once again.

"What happened?"

"In my vision," Anakin began, his voice rough, " I… I dreamed that you were going to die in child birth. Palpatine… Palpatine told me that there was a way for me to save you…and I believed him."

He fell into silence, not wanting to tell her what came next. He couldn't help but recall Sidious' words as they had fought: _And your wife… would she still love you if she knew the truth? I doubt it. She would despise you. _Anakin forced that thought away. He had to tell her everything. He owed her that, and so much more.

"I… joined him," he said finally. Those three words were the hardest he had ever spoken. They seem to scald his throat as they tumbled from his lips.

He looked up to find Padmé's eyes filled with a mix of emotion. He saw pain and sorrow, uncertainty and surprise, and perhaps, even a flicker of fear. The anguish he felt at her expression was far greater than any other agony he had suffered. And yet, there was still more that he needed to say.

"I did what he ordered," he continued, his voice growing more raw with every word, "I led an attack on the Temple. And then he sent me to wipe out the Separatists. But first, I went to see you. I told you where I was going, and asked you to wait for me… but you didn't." He took another ragged breath, as he felt the burn of hot tears forming in his eyes.

"You came after me. You asked me to run away with you, to leave everything behind. But I wouldn't listen. And then...somehow, Obi-Wan had hidden aboard your transport… when I saw him… I…I thought that you had betrayed me, and I…"

Anakin couldn't bring himself to speak those last words, to admit out loud to her that he had taken her life, and the lives of their children on the fiery shores of Mustafar. Instead, he simply turned his gaze to bore into her own, expressing with his eyes and heart what his voice was unable to.

He saw sudden understanding flicker in her eyes, then felt her shock shudder through the Force. She didn't speak. Instead, she sat there, paralyzed with emotion, her eyes shinning brightly with unshed tears.

The silence weighed heavily upon Anakin as he waited to hear her voice, laced with disgust and betrayal. He couldn't help but imagine watching her turn from him and storm from the room, vowing never to return. He knew that when she left, she would forever take his heart with her. He would have to go on living; he could not allow despair to claim him as that was of the Dark Side. But, picturing a future in which he was forever alone, was unbearable.

Yet, rather than a scream of rage or accusation, it was a soft call which broke the silence.

"Ani," Padmé said finally, her voice unsteady, "What you saw…" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to compose herself, then continued. "What you saw didn't happen. It was a vision. I could never blame you for that."

"But it was a vision of the _future,_ Padmé," Anakin answered, unable to believe that she could forgive him when he could never forgive himself. "I was going to…"

"But you _didn't_! It was a future that you prevented," she responded quickly.

She stood and took his flesh and blood hand in hers. "Anakin, you stopped Palpatine, and by doing so, saved the Republic, and the Jedi. And, you saved me." She smiled down at him, and Anakin felt hope rise within him.

"I love you, Anakin," she said simply, "and _nothing_ can change that." Then she reached down and kissed him.

He felt acceptance and love flow through her, and the world seemed to fade away around them as the kiss deepened. Anakin would not have cared if the entire Jedi Council was standing in the room with them, for at that moment, all that mattered was his wife. To him, her beauty only seemed to have grown. She could forgive him, could still love him, even after all he had done, and he finally felt as though his heart were whole again.

"I love you, Padmé," he whispered as she pulled back from the embrace, "always."

She smiled again, and her radiance took his breath away. As he gazed upon his angel, Anakin realized that it was the perfect moment, and he gently pulled his wife closer again.

"Padmé," he said softly, "There is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, her expression growing concerned.

"When I was fighting Palpatine, I had another vision of the future, a wonderful future." He couldn't help the sparkle that lit his eyes. "Padmé," he said again, "we're having twins."

His smiled gently, watching as his wife stood there, stunned.

"Twins?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded and grinned at her.

"Yes, twins. A boy _and _a girl."

For one of the only moments Anakin could remember, his wife was speechless. Then a brilliant smile formed on her lips, and a wave of pure joy swept through her.

"Twins?" she asked again.

He smiled back at her, and in an instant found her arms around him. His wife laughed, a beautiful bell-like sound that filled the room, and he felt tears of joy falling from her cheeks.

"Oh Ani!" she said happily, "Twins!"

They laughed and celebrated together, grateful for such joy after so much sorrow. Finally as the room in the Healer's ward grew dark, both realized that night had now claimed Coruscant.

After a long moment, Padmé reluctantly pulled away from her husband. "I suppose that I should go. Poor Threepio is probably worried sick about me."

At this, Anakin laughed and nodded, "I am sure he is," he answered, thinking of the nervous droid.

Still, Padmé didn't move to leave. Instead, she returned to her husband, and their lips met once more. Anakin brought his arms around her, and as he did so, he felt something: the distinct sensation of two small feet kicking firmly against his palm.

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The next part will be up on Monday.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Happy New Year!

Ani-maniac494


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Slipping Into Darkness

Light and dark covered the city below, battling to dominate the many corridors and passageways that made up Coruscant. Every few minutes, a ship would pass by, and the rays from the late afternoon sun would reflect off the mirrored surface, dispelling yet another shadow. For a time, Anakin was lost in his own thoughts as he sat by the window in his room, the display reminding him of the struggle between light and dark that he had found in his own soul.

As he watched, an endless number of ships passed by, the traffic patterns never wavering in their steady rhythm, and Anakin couldn't help but wonder where the various transports were headed. So many ships and so many destinations…so many possible futures.

But what, he wondered, would his own future hold now? The darkness had been driven back, and Palpatine could no longer threaten the galaxy. However, Anakin knew that the darkness still existed, and always would. Palpatine had not been the source of evil, he had merely been its most powerful servant. Rather, darkness lived in the hearts of all beings, waiting to strike once again, striving to overcome the light that fought it. And Anakin knew his own heart was no different. That knowledge unsettled his spirit. The Light had won this battle, but there would be others. What if at some point, he could no longer resist its lure? At once, the peace Anakin had felt after his conversation with Padmé began to fade.

"Anakin?" a voice called quietly, drawing him from his reflection.

The young knight turned, and was surprised to find Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of his room, concern showing clearly on his features. Anakin had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't even sensed his former Master's approach.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked after a moment.

"Yes, Master, I am. I was…distracted."

The elder Jedi nodded, accepting the answer, though Anakin could see a small flicker of doubt in his eyes. However he didn't press him further, and instead moved to take a chair across from Anakin's.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," Anakin answered with a small smile, "The Healer's tell me I should be released in a few days. I look forward to being able to return to duty."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to smile. "I know the feeling well." A small glint of humor lit his former Master's eyes. "In truth, I have always been amazed by how slowly time passes in the Healer's ward. During my stays here, I have often been tempted to ask if the space-time continuum is disrupted in this part of the Temple."

Anakin smiled at the comment, but as he turned back to the Coruscant skyline, his earlier train of thought returned. Even thinking of his children's rapidly approaching birth didn't seem to dispel his dread. In a way, thoughts of his family only added to the burden that now lay upon his heart. If he did fail in the future to reject the shadow's beckoning call, what would it mean for those he loved?

Obi-Wan noticed the solemn expression that passed over Anakin's face before he could attempt to conceal it.

"Anakin, what is it?"

The young Jedi looked down, trying to find words to express what he was feeling. Finally, in a voice no louder than a whisper, Anakin asked, "What if it wasn't enough?" He forced his gaze to meet Obi-Wan's, and upon seeing his confusion, spoke again, "What if even after everything, the darkness wins?"

The question remained between them for a time, its enormity seeming to fill the small room in which they sat. The young Jedi saw a myriad of emotions play across his former Master's face, as he too turned to stare into the city. After a moment, Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Darkness is always there, Anakin. As Jedi, we cannot change that. We can only pledge to always fight against it." Obi-Wan gave Anakin's shoulder a gentle squeeze, and smiled. "Know this, Anakin: you have won your battle. Sidious was a threat to all that is good, but you stood against him. You defeated him, and in doing so saved countless lives."

Anakin glanced down once again, acknowledging his Master's point, yet found himself unwilling to accept it. Perhaps his Master was right, but he couldn't forgive himself for what he had nearly done. He had come so close to falling, so close to embracing the darkness within his spirit, a darkness which would always remain within his reach. How could he ever truly be sure that he wouldn't be tempted again?

When he didn't answer Obi-Wan spoke once more.

"Anakin, you have done what you were meant to do. You brought balance to the Force, and in doing so, you saved the Republic, and the Order." His Master's smile brightened. "Words can't begin to express how proud I am of you. I will always consider it my greatest honor to have once been called your Master."

Normally, such a statement would have filled Anakin with joy, but now as he considered his failings, the words seemed to hit him like a physical blow. His heart twisted in pain as his Master's visage suddenly seemed to shift before his eyes, becoming illuminated by the flaming glow of lava. Once more, he saw the sorrow and betrayal that had shown in the familiar blue eyes. _I have failed you, Anakin, I have failed you. _

Anakin turned away, attempting to shut his eyes against the vision, but the barrage of images continued: Obi-Wan drawing his saber, grimly stating, _I will do what I must… _His Master jumping from the fiery river onto the bank, then pleading, _Don't try it… _The flash of his sapphire blade, impossibly fast… Obi-Wan turning his back, and walking away, leaving Anakin for the flames, a punishment he deserved…

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, worry evident in his voice.

Turning back to his Master, yet unable to meet his gaze, Anakin spoke quietly.

"I don't deserve your praise. I am not worthy of it."

Immediately, Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in concern, and Anakin could sense his confusion, but he turned away before Obi-Wan could speak.

Silence fell between the two, and yet it was a silence brimming with unspoken questions. Anakin waited, wishing that Obi-Wan would not ask this discussion of him, yet knew that he could not avoid it. Obi-Wan deserved answers, just as Padmé had. He deserved to know that someone he trusted, called a son, brother, and friend, had nearly turned against him.

Finally, Obi-Wan voiced the question which Anakin had been expecting.

"Why do you say that you aren't worthy of my praise?"

Anakin drew in a breath, trying to calm his spirit and find the words he would need to respond.

"Because, Master," he answered in the same hushed tone Obi-Wan had used, "I was going to betray you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Obi-Wan felt an intense wave of shock and disbelief sweep through him as Anakin spoke. His own voice seemed to have left him as he tried to accept his former apprentice's statement, words which he had never thought he would hear. He tried to think of a way to answer, but his mind refused to form any reply.

Anakin seemed to sense this, and spoke once again, his own voice harsh with emotion.

"That was my vision, Master. I was going to betray the Jedi."

As Anakin looked down, Obi-Wan could sense the incredible shame and pain he felt from this terrible admission. But, he could also sense that there was a great deal he didn't yet know, so he remained silent, waiting for Anakin to continue.

The young Jedi bowed his head. "I have kept many secrets from you, Master. But first, you must know that Padmé is my wife."

This last declaration, a fact which Obi-Wan had grown to suspect, finally enabled him to find his voice once again. "I know," he said softly.

Anakin looked up quickly, his surprise briefly overcoming all his other emotions.

"How long…" he wondered.

"I suppose I have known for some time, but I did not wish to admit it to myself." Obi-Wan managed a small smile. "When were you married?"

"After Geonosis, when I escorted Padmé home."

The Jedi Master nodded. He had expected as much.

"She is with child," Anakin said quietly, "twins."

Obi-Wan remembered Padmé sitting in the Temple when they had brought Anakin to the Healers on the morning of his vision. He had noticed the young senator trying to hide her pregnant form beneath the folds of her robe. He paused, thinking of the joy she had brought to Anakin's life. He knew that she would be a wonderful mother, and that Anakin would be a wonderful father.

"Congratulations, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him sincerely.

For an instant, a smile returned to his former Padawan's face, but it faded just as quickly, only to be replaced with a deep look of sorrow. A wave of understanding swept through Obi-Wan as he watched the young man.

"She was part of your vision, wasn't she?"

Anakin nodded mutely, a dark cloud passing over his gaze.

"In my vision, I was dreaming about her the same way I used to dream about my mother, before she…" The words seemed to catch in Anakin's throat, and Obi-Wan watched as he forced himself to continue. "I couldn't let it happen… I couldn't lose her…" The young man turned to look into the skyline, his voice dropping once again. "Palpatine offered me a way to save her."

As soon as those words tumbled from Anakin's lips, the terrible realization of what that statement implied struck Obi-Wan. He couldn't stop the horror and dread that this knowledge caused within him. He felt his stomach turn frigid as a deep ache grew in his heart.

"I pledged my loyalty to him, taking Dooku's place as his apprentice. I became Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith."

Anakin moved back to face his former Master, yet refused to meet his gaze. "He sent me here, to the Temple. I led the clones in their attack." Anakin looked up, and Obi-Wan could see the tears clearly forming in his eyes. "I killed so many…" Anakin turned away quickly almost as if trying to deny what he was saying. "But, somehow," he said in a choked voice, "you survived the clone's betrayal. You learned of what I had done, and you went to Padmé to ask if she knew where I was." Anakin stood, then moved to the window. Though Obi-Wan would have thought it impossible, Anakin's voice was even softer as he continued. "She decided to come after me… you hid aboard her ship. When I saw you… I thought… I thought you had turned her against me…"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment, allowing what Anakin had said to settle within him. He felt almost numb, unwilling to accept what Anakin was telling him, yet unable to deny it.

"I hurt her," Anakin said brokenly. "You tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen."

Obi-Wan felt an incredible rush of regret and sorrow from the young man before him, and realized with shock, just how badly Padmé had been hurt.

"We fought," Anakin said after a moment, bowing his head deeply, "I tried to kill you, but you gained the high ground…"

Anakin fell into silence as Obi-Wan tried to understand the scene painted by chilling words. In his mind, Obi-Wan pictured a fierce battle, unlike any other he had ever fought. He imagined them, dueling as they had done so many times in the past, only this time they did not try to soften their blows. It was a duel to the death…a duel which Obi-Wan knew he could never have truly won, for by besting Anakin, he would have killed his brother.

"I survived. Palpatine saved me," Anakin said bitterly, drawing Obi-Wan from his dark reverie. "After that, I was his forever, and I knew it." Anakin finally turned from the window. "That is when my vision ended. After I had lost everything."

As he finished, Anakin's jaw clenched, as did the fists at his sides. Obi-Wan looked away, unable to define the rush of emotions that he felt.

Finally, he understood the incredible pain he had sensed from his former apprentice. The vision had obviously been very real, for Anakin recounted its events much like he would any other battle they had fought. To see yourself betraying those you loved…Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought. And worse yet, to know with certainty that it _had _been the future… It was a horror he couldn't begin to fathom.

With that, Obi-Wan rose from his seat, and moved to stand next to his apprentice. He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, and felt him become tense under the touch.

"Anakin," he began softly, "I cannot imagine what it was like to witness that. But, you prevented it, Anakin; what you saw, never came to be."

The young man didn't speak, but instead shook his head grimly, refusing to accept the comfort.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said again, "if you allow this vision to control you, even now after you have kept it from coming to pass, it will destroy you, as surely as the Dark Side would have."

"But how can I _not _allow it to control me, Master?" Anakin asked in a voice near a whisper, "How do I forget what I saw?"

"You can't forget it, Anakin, nor should you. It was that vision which kept you from continuing on the path you were following. It was that vision which allowed you to overcome the darkness, and realize your destiny." Obi-Wan smiled gently. "And it was that vision which has allowed you to have a future with your wife and children."

At the mention of his family, Obi-Wan felt some of the pain ease within Anakin's troubled spirit. After a few moments, Anakin looked up to face his mentor, his gaze now meeting Obi-Wan's own.

"Thank you, Master," he said quietly.

"You're welcome, "Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin looked back to the distant traffic lanes, and spoke softly once again, though his voice seemed less hollow than before.

"Will you tell the Council of my marriage to Padmé, or, what I saw?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I will not. It isn't my place, Anakin. You who must decide what to tell them."

Anakin nodded.

"I know that you will make the right choice," Obi-Wan said, giving Anakin's shoulder one last gentle squeeze before turning to leave. But, Anakin's next words stopped him.

"You still have faith in me," he said in amazement.

"I always will, Padawan. I always will."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dressed in his most formal robes, Anakin stood outside the doors of the Council chamber. He pressed the button requesting admittance, and waited patiently for an answer. After a brief pause, the doors activated, and Anakin stepped inside. He took a moment to gaze at the circle of distinguished Jedi Masters, noting the three empty seats which had yet to be filled after the deaths of Kit Fisto, Saesee Tinn, and Agen Kolar. He could feel the eyes of the other Masters watching him as he did so, and turned to look at each one. He stopped when he came to Obi-Wan, and felt his former Master greet him through the Force. Anakin returned the greeting, then moved to the center of the room. Once there, he drew on the Force for strength, then bowed his head and knelt, assuming the position of one who was about to be knighted, a position meant to covey humility and honor.

He could sense the surprise of those around him as he remained in this position to address the assembly.

"Masters," he began quietly, "there is much I need to tell you…"

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

As I said before, "Slipping" is complete, so I will be posting often. The last part will be up on Thursday, and then I will begin posting the sequel.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Happy New Year!

Ani-maniac494


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Slipping Into Darkness

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan

Secondary Characters: Palpatine/Yoda /Mace Windu

Summary: Anakin has the opportunity to change the future. But, can he can resist the temptation of the Dark Side and overcome his own weaknesses, or has he already fallen too far? Ep. III AU

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: This story began with an idea my mom had, but she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand upon it. This story would never be what it is now without her help.

**It is hard to believe that I am already finished posting "Slipping," but I have certainly enjoyed it. As many of you read in the email I sent, there is a sequel. It is called, "Falling From The Light." The plot is this: Sidious was defeated by Anakin, but he knew that was a possibility, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well. :D **

**I think it will be quite interesting, (smiles to self) and I will start posting it next week. I hope all of you will check it out. :)**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Slipping Into Darkness

Dawn on Coruscant was always a sight to behold, but this morning was simply spectacular. Brilliant shades of gold reached across the horizon, bathing everything in their soft glow. Every street and corridor was awash in color and light, the mirrored surfaces of the buildings reflecting the display, magnifying it. The glimmer of a few stars could still be seen shining through the sunrise, a rare occurrence on the bustling city-planet. It was as though the galaxy itself had chosen to celebrate the event which had taken place: the births of Luke and Leia Skywalker.

Anakin stood, lost in the wondrous scene before him, but it was not the beauty of daybreak which had drawn him in so completely, it was sight of his family. _His family. _Nothing he had experienced in his time as a Jedi could ever compare to the feeling those two words produced within him.

Padmé lay on her bed in the Healer's ward, her breathing deep and steady, exhaustion having finally pulled her into a peaceful sleep. Her long brown hair cascaded around her shoulders, the chocolate curls framing her still slightly flushed face. To Anakin's eyes, she seemed radiant, her beauty in this moment infinitely greater than when she had worn the elaborate costume of a Queen, or the stately robes of a senator. She was incredible, her outward beauty only surpassed by the beauty of her spirit.

Anakin walked carefully to her side, and gently bent to kiss her, using the Force to whisper a soft, _I love you. _As she stirred under his touch, Anakin quickly soothed her. _Rest, Angel. _After a moment, he felt her slip into a restful slumber once again and smiled, then moved away so as not to disturb her further. His eyes, however, lingered upon her. He took comfort from every breath she took, and whispered a silent thank you to the Force that the births had gone without complication, the horrible event that began his vision never taking place.

Then he turned, and walked to the cribs which the Healers had brought from the crèche. He looked down at both of his children with awe. They were perfect, beautiful; created by love, and destined for greatness.

As if sensing him, both of the twins opened their eyes, and blinked sleepily, one pair of eyes a deep blue, the other a rich brown. An intense joy rose in Anakin as he watched them, and carefully reached down to touch them, to convince himself that this marvelous sight was real. At his actions, Leia cooed softly, almost as if to assure him that it was. Luke flailed his small arms, then grasped onto his father's finger, both his small hands wrapping quickly around it.

Wonder flooded Anakin as their gazes locked with his own. Then gently, he drew on the Force, and his vision shifted. Their strong presences which he had once sensed bound to Padmé, now shown even brighter. Anakin carefully brushed both of their minds, and felt their essences shimmer with recognition. Anakin's smile grew as he felt Luke's grip tighten.

Finally, wishing that this moment would never end, yet realizing that his children needed rest, Anakin called upon the Force once again. He allowed his love to flow through the bond he shared with the twins, then added to it a most gentle suggestion to sleep. After a moment Luke released his finger, and blinked at him, his eyes quickly drifting shut. Leia soon followed her brother, but not before gurgling sleepily at her father once more.

As he had done with Padmé, he continued to watch them, smiling at his two beautiful children for a time, before he finally stepped back. He didn't leave, choosing to step onto the balcony which adjoined the room, where he maintained a silent vigil over those loved.

It was quiet now, the only sound that of his family's slumber, and Anakin was grateful for the peace. His mind was a torrent of thoughts, filled with ever changing images of the many events which had taken place since his meeting with the Jedi Council. In many ways it seemed unreal, so much his life had changed in so short a time.

He would never forget the stunned silence that had he greeted him as he finished speaking in the Council chambers. He had told them everything, not only relaying the terrible events of his vision, and the choices he had made in it, but everything else as well.

He had told them of every instance he could remember, in which he had called on the Dark Side, no matter how minor or trivial it had seemed at the time. He had told them what had taken place when he had found his mother on Tatooine, of the overwhelming rage that had gripped him when she died, and the slaughter that had resulted. He had told them of how close he had come to falling when he fought Palpatine, and how he had almost been deceived by the Dark Lord. And finally, he had told them of his marriage to Padmé, and that they were now expecting twins.

Once he was finished, Anakin had risen to his feet and taken his lightsaber from his belt, setting it in the center of the room. He knew that he would always remember every word and every detail of what had followed…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Masters," he said softly, "when I was still a slave on Tatooine, I dreamed of being a Jedi. I wanted to help people, to have the power to right wrongs. And I still wish to serve as a Jedi, though I know I have done many things which make me unworthy of that title. I have broken the Code, and been tempted by the darkness. But I do not want to relinquish my place in the Order. I want the chance to make up for what I did… and what I was going to do. I want to remain a Jedi.

However, you must know that I will not leave Padmé. She is my wife. I love her with all my heart, and I always will. So, I turn the decision over to you. You may choose to allow me to remain, accepting my marriage and family, or you may choose to expel me for what I have done. Whatever decision you make, I will abide by it. I will not question or fight it. I trust your judgment, Masters."

With that, Anakin bowed deeply, then left the Council to decide his fate. He had expected the hours that followed to be filled with worry and anxiety, but that had not been the case. Rather, he had felt almost… free… as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew then, that no matter what awaited him, he would accept it, and he would be happy.

Finally, his waiting ended and he was called before the Council once again. When Anakin stepped into the chamber, he prepared himself for expulsion, prepared to walk away from the Temple forever, if that was what they ordered. Instead, it seemed that the Force had other plans for its Chosen One.

_"Anakin," Master Yoda began, _"_come forward, you will." Anakin obeyed the command, and knelt in front of the ancient Jedi._ _"Considered your words carefully we have, and examined your spirit. Sense, we can, that wish to hide anything from us now, you do not." _

Anakin nodded, yet remained silent.

"But hidden much in the past, have you. Deceived this Council and your Master. Broke the Code by marrying in secret did you . Shown you have, that tempted by the Dark Side, you are. Never in the past, allowed a Jedi who did these things, to remain would we."

With this Anakin bowed his head, waiting to hear the words which would banish him from the Order forever.

After a another pause, Yoda continued.

"But know this as well, do we: saved us all, you have."

Anakin felt a surge of surprise rush through him, and immediately raised his head.

"Masters?" he questioned.

_"You will remain a Jedi, Anakin," Mace Windu said, speaking for the first time._ _"We understand what you have done, and we understand that you have struggled. But what speaks to us more clearly than your words, are your actions. By coming before us, you have demonstrated that we can trust your judgment. You have learned and grown from your experiences, and you have driven the darkness back; both in the Force, and in yourself." _

Anakin was too stunned to form an answer, instead he looked to Obi-Wan for confirmation of what Master Windu had said. In response, Obi-Wan simply smiled at his former Padawan, his blue eyes sparkling.

_"In light of what you have done for the Order, and the wisdom you have shown, we grant to you the rank of Jedi Master. And," Mace Windu continued, "we offer you a seat on this Council, if you will accept it." _

Anakin felt so overwhelmed, that for several moments he couldn't speak.

Finally, he asked softly, _"What about my family?"_

_"Ask you to abandon your wife and your children, would we not," Yoda said firmly_. "_Against the Code your marriage was, but allow it we will, because sacrificed so much have you already." Yoda's tone softened as he added, "Ask we do, that allow us to test your children, you will, once they are born. Great potential, I sense they will have." _

_Once he finished speaking, the ancient Master withdrew Anakin's lightsaber, and held it out to him._ _"Left this with us, you did, when here last, were you. Belong to you, it does."_

Anakin stepped forward, and accepted the blade, the ultimate symbol of a Jedi.

Words escaped him as he humbly considered the future. Then lifting his head, and turning to gaze at each Master before him, Anakin spoke.

"I am honored Masters. I accept."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Those words still brought a smile to Anakin's face, and the expression only grew as he considered the many other events which had taken place.

The war was over. With Grievous and Dooku dead, the Separatists had no one to lead them. Nute Gunray had tried to assume the position, but he was not a military commander as those before him had been, and with Sidious gone as well, he had lost a great deal of his influence. Combined with their losses at Kashyyyk and Utapau, the strain had proven too much, and the Confederacy had begun negotiating surrender with the Republic.

After weeks of debate, the Senate had finally appointed a new Supreme Chancellor, one who lacked the executive powers that Palpatine had so carefully gathered. Anakin was certain that the newly elected Chancellor Organa would serve the Republic well. He was a skilled negotiator, and would work hard to repair the rifts that the war had caused in the galaxy.

It would take time to rebuild the worlds which had been devastated by fighting, but the soon to be decommissioned clone army would serve as a police force to aid in the reconstruction. Order 66 had been deactivated, and the Jedi could work once again beside the Clones.

There would be peace. It would not come immediately, or without struggle, but it _would _come. Of this, Anakin was certain. For surely, if a Jedi with such a troubled heart could find peace, then a troubled galaxy could as well. With that, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker turned from the balcony, and moved inside to watch over his family, his heart filled with hope and expectation for the future which awaited them.

The End

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I just wanted to let everyone know that since this story is rather long, I will answer the reviews I receive by email. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure to leave your email if I can't access it in your bio.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email, let me know as well.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

I hope you will all check out the sequel, "Falling From the Light." :)

Ani-maniac494


End file.
